Emily's Story
by TMNTwriter3195
Summary: What would happen if the guys had a younger human sister. I suck at summaries story much better than it sounds. Read and Review. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Rated M for language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so I hope that you all review and like it. Please be as honest as possible, with you reviews. Now to the story.

Chapter 1

"Emily hurry up." My brother shouted to me from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over. I did not want to get up. We all had a run in with the purple dragons last night and I was in no mood for school that a plus it was a Monday today.

My name is Emily I'm sixteen years old and I live with my four brothers and our dad. I'm adopted. Well we all are. You see my family isn't really the most normal of families. You see my dad is a four foot tall mutated rat, and my four brothers are 5'11" giant mutated turtles. Like I said not really normal.

I'm the only girl in the family so when I need a girl to talk to I talk to April O'Neal she's a family friend. My brothers are the best when we aren't trying to kill each other. There's Leonardo, we call him Leo, he's the oldest and the leader. I say leader because my brothers and I have been trained in Ninjitsu. He takes everything very seriously especially training and my schooling. It's really annoying he's even starting to be really uptight about what I wear. Next is Raphael, or Raph, he's the second oldest and most hot-headed person, or turtle, you will ever meet. He and I are really close. He lets me get away with everything, well almost anything, he taught me how to ride a motorcycle and how to use his Sais but no one knows about the motorcycle thing. We would both be dead if anyone found out, especially our dad. Then there's our brother Donatello, Don or Donny, I prefer Donny just because. He's the middle child and genius of the family. Don can fix anything you put in front of him. He created the battle shell, which is our version of a car, and our shell cells, our version of cell phones. He doesn't really care about how I dress as long as my grades our good, which they are. Then there's Michelangelo, Mikey or Mike for short. He's the youngest of the guys in the family and the goof ball. There's never a dull moment with Mikey around, he can always make you laugh. Raph and him bud heads a lot but that's what you get when you put impatient and annoying together. Then there's our dad. Splinter, he's our sensei he's trained us how to fight and has been the greatest father. We also refer to him as Master Splinter, but I can get away with daddy. This comes in handy when I want something and the guys are against it. Then there's me but we don't talk about my past, and that's the way its gonna stay. But as of today I am a human sixteen year old that just wants to sleep.

"EMILY." Leo shouted I groaned and sat up. I went over to my closet and went to pick out and outfit. After 20 minutes I finally decided on my black skinny jeans, with a red shirt and white jacket, with my new black heel boots. After I was dress I put my hair up in curlers and started my makeup. I hate my hair straight it looks horrible. When I was finished with my makeup my hair wasn't done yet so I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then walked back to my room and got all my books ready. When I was all packed up and found my jacket I unrolled my hair to see it looking awesome. I put my jacket on and grabbed my bag and keys and made my way downstairs.

"EM…" Leo started shouting but stopped the second he saw me.

"You rang." I said as I made my way downstairs. "Morning daddy." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went over to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Em." I turned around to see Don holding a cup for me.  
"Thank-you Donny." I said as I sat down next to Mikey and grabbed an apple and leaned back in my chair.

"So Emily when will you be home today." My dad asked.

"Around 5 or 6 depending on whether or not the person comes when my shift ends." I said he nodded. I work part time at a restaurant after school sometimes. We really didn't have too much money so every little penny I could get I would take.

"Do you think you would want to go on patrol again tonight?" My dad asked.

"I'm not sure depends on how I'm feeling and how much homework I get." I said he nodded.

"Well excuse me I must meditate." He said as he walked into his room when he closed the door I looked at my brothers.

"Okay anyone else knows what that was all about, he's acting pretty strange lately." They shrugged. I just brushed it off and took a bite of my apple.

"Anyone know the time." I asked not wanting to be late.

"Around 7." Leo said and I looked at him like he was insane.

"I hate you." I said and started swearing at him in six different languages. I usually get up and 7 and I'm out the door by 8. No wonder I'm so tired he woke me up early, ass.

"Emmy." Mikey said calling me my nickname so I knew he wanted something.

"What do you want and how much is it gonna cost me?" I asked he looked at me with a grin.

"Well there's this limited edition justice force comic…" I cut him off.

"How much?" I asked

"45." He said I chocked on my coffee.

"Dollars." I said he nodded. "For a comic book." I asked he nodded again. "Mikey I really don't…" I was gonna say no then he gave me the puppy dog eyes which I'm a sucker for. I sighed and reached in my bag and took out my wallet. I handed him the money leaving me with only five dollars for the whole day.

"Thank-you." I shook my head.

"No more money this month." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed into my room to grab a ten. I was supposed to be saving this money for college but that wasn't really working out to well. My money pot that had started at five thousand dollars was now down to about five hundred. That's why I have a secret bank account that April opened for me. I love my family but I'm not going to ignore my dreams I'm going to follow them.

I walked back downstairs to see April there. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." I said in the squeakiest voice I could do.

"Hm let's see it must be my favorite little sister." She said. I moved my hands and walked in front of her.

"Hi." I said with a big smile and waved. Some days it scared me how much I can be like Mikey.

"Hey you're up early." She said.

"Yeah well my idiotic fearless leader of a brother decided that since we got home at 4 am this morning to wake me up an hour early, thinking that I really couldn't use the extra hour." I said giving Leo a pointed look. He just shrugged.

"Leo you really need to give her a break." She said he rolled his eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "And that's not helping the situation." April said to me I gave her an innocent smile.

We heard the door open causing to turn and look to see Casey walking in. Casey is April's boyfriend, and Raph's best friend not counting me of course. Casey and I aren't really what you would call civil to each other for lack of better word.

"Hey short-stuff." He said bumping into me purposely. Ass.

"Hey douche bag." I said he just winked at me.

"Emily, language please." My father said to me I rolled my eyes as I mumbled a sorry.

"Yeah well I got to go anyway I'm gonna leave before the morons presence causes me to lose more cell brains then I already have in these three minutes. Bye." I said as I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the lair.

On my way to school I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I sighed.

"Do you ever give up Shane?" I asked.

"Nope." He said in my ear I pulled away. "So you miss me so much that you had to leave extra early to come walk me to school right." He said walking next to me I rolled my eyes.

"No, my brother woke me up early so I decided instead of sitting at home doing nothing to take the long way to school." I told him.

"Well since we have another hour till school starts and it's a fifteen minute walk you want to just go to the bleachers and talk." He asked.

"Look Shane I don't know how else to tell you this but I don't want to go out with you, alright so please stop trying." I said as I walked in the opposite direction towards the school. Truth is I have a major crush on Shane but I know that there is no way I could ever bring him into my world. Last thing I need is for one of my families enemies thinking that he's associated with my brothers.

Ten minutes later I had finally arrived at school and walked over to my friends.

"Hey guys." I said. Paul one of the funniest people you would ever meet, besides for Mikey, looked at me shocked.  
"Whoa like dude you're here early, is the world coming to an end." He said pretending to hide behind Angel my best friend. We met through Casey and the best part she knows about my family so we have no secrets.

"Oh leave her alone you idiot. I swear you're like a more annoying version of Mikey." Angel said and I shook my head.

"Hun no one is more annoying then my brother not even Paul." I said as she came over next to me. She laughed.

"So true." She said still smiling.

"So Emily are we ever going to see your family, I mean Angels met them." Katie one of the girls said to me. I was about to answer when we heard the roaring of an engine. We turned to see all the jocks and their bitches arrive.

"Oh goodie, look who's here." I said Angel held me back knowing I would go at them just for the hell of it.

"Come on guys lets go inside." Katie said as we all followed her inside avoiding a fight that would definitely happen.

My locker was next to Angel but unfortunately also next to Shane, who was waiting there for me. Like he does every day. I groaned.

"Em, you know you want to go out with him, just say yes and I'll cover for you with the guys." Angel said I turned to look at her.

"I don't…." But she cut me off.

"You're gonna say yes or I'm gonna say it for you." She said I groaned knowing that I had no choice.

"Fine." I said as we walked over to our lockers.

"Hey ladies." Shane said

'Hey." Angel said and elbowed me.

"Hey Shane, um I was wondering if your offer was still good." I said reluctantly.

"Really." He said grinning like crazy, I nodded. "Okay great so tonight."

"I can't I have to work." I said.

"Well I can meet you after what time is your shift over; I know where you work so that's one less thing to worry about." I was about to try to get a different day but Angel spoke up.

"Six." She said I shot her a glare.

"Great so I'll pick you up at six." He said as the bell rang "Better get to class." He said as he walked away. When he walked down the hall I turned to her.

"Okay so you better tell me what the hell I'm going to say to my dad when he asks me why I won't be home till probably eleven." I said and she grinned.

"Meet me at your locker for lunch." She said and walked off to her next class.

The bell for lunch rang and I walked to my locker to see Angel standing there with a big grin.

"Alright, so what's this amazing plan you have?" I asked she dragged me outside to the tables.

"Okay so you are going to call Don and tell him to tell everyone that you won't be home till later cause after work your coming over to my place to help me with math." She said I looked at her like she was insane.

"Yeah you forgot one little thing, my family patrols at night what if…." But she cut me off.

"They won't."She stated I took my shell cell out of my pocket and hit Don's speed dial.

"Last time you talk me into anything." I said as the phone was picked up.

"Hello." I heard Don answer.

"Hey it's me."

"Emily your suppose to be in school." He said I rolled my eyes.

"I am, I'm at lunch, look can you tell the guys that I won't be home till later cause after work I'm going to go to Angel's to help her with her math." I said hoping he would buy it.

"Sure I'll tell them, what time you coming back." He asked, I looked at Angel she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure but I'll let you know alright." I said

"Okay see you later."

"Kay bye." I said before I hung up the phone. I looked up to see her smiling like crazy.

"You better cover for me." I said she nodded.

"Oh trust me I will." We spent the rest of lunch talking about tonight and everything. When the bell rang we went our separate ways as my mind ran through how awesome tonight could be.

A/N: OKAY END OF CHAPTER ONE WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School just ended and I went to my locker to grab my books to see Shane standing there.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He said as he handed me a bouquet of pink roses from behind him. "These are for you." He said I smiled at him.

"Thank-you." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, he seemed taken aback but smiled.

"So I'll pick you up at six." He said I nodded as I watched him disappear through the doors. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Angel smiling.

"Okay so it won't be that bad." I said as she laughed. I closed my locker and waved as I headed toward work. When I walked in my boss called a quick meeting.

"Alright everyone, I am sad to say that tonight will be the last night we will be open. "He said as everyone started murmuring to one another.

"I know its short notice but I only found out yesterday. All of you will get an extra 200 dollar bonus and receive your paychecks after your shift. Now I called all of you in but people that are not working tonight please step forward and receive your check." He said as half of my co-workers stepped forward.

"Now tonight is going to go on like any other night." He said before he walked away. "Emily." He called causing me to turn around. "I would like to talk to you in my office for a minute." He said I nodded and followed him. He closed the door and motioned for me to sit.

"Jerry if there is any…"He cut me off.

"I wanted to give you your check alone." He said I looked at him confused. "You have been here the shortest time, but have worked more hours than half of them out there and you have never called out sick, so I'm giving you a little extra bonus." He said I looked at him as he handed me my check. I opened it and looked at how much.

"Oh my god, Jerry four thousand dollars is a lot I should only have about two." I told him he nodded.

"I know but you deserve it now back to work."He said I nodded and put the check in my bag and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank-you." I said. I went back to work and finished my shift early where I was waiting for Shane outside, it was a sad mood inside I didn't want to be there. I saw him walking down the street and waved towards him, he smiled.

"Hey hope you weren't waiting long." He said I shook my head.

"No I got off early and wanted to wait out here." I said and he nodded. He took my hand in his.

"You ready to go." He asked I nodded as he flagged down a taxi and told them to take us to central park.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked he looked at me with a smirk.

"It's a surprise." He said I looked at him cautiously but said nothing. The taxi pulled over and Shane helped me out after paying the driver.

"Come on." He said leading me to an area that I've never seen.

"Where are we?" I asked he looked at me.

"Central park, but there is an area that no one knows about that's hidden so I thought I would share it with you." He said I smiled and followed him our hands still linked together. I gasped at the sight, there was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket on top with tea candles and rose pedals all around. I turned to face him.

"You did all this." I said he nodded.

"I wanted our first date to be special." He said I nodded we sat on the blanket and talked about our families, well mostly his he's apparently an only child and lives with his mom, his parents are divorced.

"Okay okay so you know about my family what about yours." He asked I took a sip of my drink he had sparkling cider and had put them in champagne glasses.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked, he shrugged whatever you want me to know. He said playing with our intertwined hands.

"Okay um, well I have four brothers we're all adopted, we live with our dad. Uh I'm the youngest out of everyone." I said he nodded.

"What are your brothers like?" he asked.

"Well there's Leo he's the oldest, he's very protective of all of us and is the most uptight person ever but that's why we love him. Then there's Raph him and I are really close, he taught me how to ride a motorcycle." I said seeing the grin on Shane's face.

"Hot." He said I laughed.

"Yeah he's cool, but he's also the most hot-headed person you will ever meet. Then there's Don or Donny whichever he really doesn't care, he's the genius of the family. He likes to invent. He's really good at that type of stuff. Then there's Mikey he's the youngest brother, he's the goof ball, honestly he's sort of like Pal but worse." I said as Shane laughed.

"Now that's hard to believe." He said.

"It's true though he really is. Raph and he bud heads like all the time, its kind of funny sometimes, but most of the time it's just annoying. Then there's my dad. He's awesome. Before me he took my brothers in, then he found me when I was five and took me in." I said looking at our hands smiling; maybe it won't be that bad if I do get involved with Shane.

"So are any of you biologically related?" I nodded

"My brothers are I'm kind of the odd one out in my family but I don't mind we all get along, and love each other." I said he smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your families." He asked I shrugged. I knew he wouldn't say anything but I wasn't ready for him to know about my past, hell we didn't even tell April anything either.

"Oh wow it's really late." He said I looked at him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost one." He said and I shot up.

"Crap." I said trying to grab my stuff. "My dad's gonna kill me." I helped Shane pack up and then I stood up.

"Here I'll take you home." He said I shook my head.

"Thanks but I kind of want to keep you alive." I told him he smiled.

"Alright fine. I had a great time tonight." He said as he pushed a stray hair out of my face. I smiled.

"I did to." I said as I felt him lift my chin up with his hand leaning down to kiss my lips. I kissed him back disappointed when he pulled away.

"So I'll see you around." He said as I nodded and started heading towards my way home.

"Definitely." I said as I started heading home. I called Angel on my way and she said that the guys just called and that she said that I had left ten minutes ago which was perfect because by the time I get home it will seem like I really did just leave her place. I walked into the lair twenty minutes later to see no one there I sighed in relief as I started towards the stairs.

"Emily." I heard my father's voice. "Shit" I mumbled as I turned around.

"Hi daddy." I said he did not look happy.

"Next time you plan on staying out till two in the morning please do not have your friend cover for you, so will you tell me where you were and who you were with." He said I looked at him no way he could know so I decided to play dumb and see if that worked.

"What are you talking about? I was with Angel at her place." I told him. He sighed.

"Really." He said I nodded. He motioned for me to follow him. He entered Don's lab where I saw all the guys standing. 'Oh shit' I thought.

"Donatello, please show your sister where the tracker on her shell cell puts her." He said Don nodded.

"Well you go to work like you said you did, and then you apparently have been at central park since 6:30." My father said getting me really angry.

"You were spying on me." I said looking at them. "Unbelievable, I can't even go out without all of you checking on me." I said.

"No Emily we were not spying we were concerned when you did not return home at midnight. Now I will ask you again where were you and who were you with." My dad asked me. I didn't answer.

"Emily if I have to I will have your brother put the audio clip up that records from midnight on." He told me I sighed I knew there was no winning. So I decided to tell a little fib.

"I was pissed off cause they told me that they were closing the restaurant and went to Central park in an area were Angel said she has seen purple dragons, cause I was having a Raph moment and just wanted to hit something. So I waited and I guess I fell asleep because next thing I know Angels calling me yelling telling me that you guys are out looking for me." I said to him, I can lie when I need to and right now I needed to there was no way they could find out about Shane.

"And that's the truth." My father asked and I nodded. He sighed.

"Very well go get some rest you will be training with your brothers and I this morning." He said I nodded and headed towards my room. I went to bed hoping that this would be the end of them interrogating me. I just sat in my room laying on my bed thinking about the kiss before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up at four to get ready for training. I only had two hours of sleep and I was exhausted. I got dress and headed downstairs. My dad was still mad, that was definite the way he worked us this morning. I never get this exhausted. He dismissed us and it was 5:30. I sighed and went upstairs to take a shower, when I was done I went into my room and got dress and decided to leave my hair straight. It was 6:30 when I finished I grabbed my phone ran downstairs and grabbed an apple, grabbed my bag shouted a bye and was about to leave before I heard April call to me.

"Yea, April I kind of got to go." I said she looked at me like I was insane.

"Em, you still have an hour and a half. " She said.

"So I want to get there early I have to talk to someone, kay love you all bye. Hi. "I said as I saw Casey and literally ran out of the lair but started walking the second I came to the corner before the street Shane walks on I started walking down the street only to feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist but they felt different so I knew they weren't Shane I turned around to see Mikey and Raph, in their disguises.

"What the hell are you two doing here, someone could see you." I said they looked at each other I knew they were smirking.

"We just wanted to walk our favorite little sister to school." Mikey said. I shook my head.

"Nope not happening that's humiliating now just go back home and I'll see you later." I said as I started walking but knew they were behind me. I turned around.

"Guys please." I said they looked at each other.

"Why were you in such a hurry this morning?" Raph asked I shook my head.

"Look I promise when I get home the three of us and only the three of us will talk and I'll explain everything ok." I said they nodded.

"See you later." They said before I watched them go down the manhole in the alley. I sighed and turned around and started walking only to see, Shane coming out of one of the doors. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey." I said.  
"Hi." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck.

"Miss me." I asked he smiled.

"Always." He said as he leaned down to kiss me which I eagerly returned.

"Come on we have to get to school." I said pulling away causing him to pout.

"Oh fun." He mumbled I laughed and gave him a kiss before taking his hand in mine and heading towards school. On our way to school every now and then he would pull me close and give me a kiss which I would eagerly accept. When we walked towards everybody they looked at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Do you two have something you would like to share?" Paul asked. We smiled at each other. Then we looked at everyone and shrugged. It was fun getting on people's nerves now I know Mikey does it. I walked over to Angel who was grinning like crazy.

"Just keep smirking and see what happens." I said as she laughed

"Whatever." She said causing me to roll my eyes soon the bell rang and we all headed towards our classes. Unfortunately Shane and I only have homeroom together so the rest of the day was pretty slow. After school he had soccer practice so me and Angel walked home together. She was gonna come by and see for herself how my dad was acting. When we got to the lair everyone was there even April.

"Who died?" We asked at the same time walking over towards everyone.

"Good thing you're here Angel we have to talk to you to about something." We looked at each other confused and sat down after hearing what Leo said.

"Okay so what's up." I asked they all looked at each other than at our dad. He spoke first.

"Everyone here minus Angel will be traveling to another dimension for three months to help Usagi out with some problems they have been having in his world." He said and I lost it I don't know where the hell it came from but I lost it.

"Are you insane?" I shouted standing up. "Three months. You want me to leave school, leave my life for three months what the fuck are you thinking, and in a different dimension you know I hate that." I said swearing in every language possible walking back and forth. Angel knew why I didn't want to go but no one else did.

"Emily what the hell is going on with you? You love hanging with Usagi." Leo said I stopped and looked at him. It was true Usagi and I got along great but he could wait Christmas was a month away damn it.

"Yea Leo when he's visiting us here. In our dimension and when my life is going average. Not when everything in my life is going fucking perfect. In case you haven't notice the only time I ever have and ever will travel to another dimension was for the stupid battle nexus and that was it." I said sitting down continuing my rant of swears.

"If it would help Emily could stay with me." Angel said I nodded like crazy.

"Yeah why can't I just stay with Angel?" I said my dad shook his head.

"No you will not you will be coming with us we leave tomorrow." He said and I swear I died.

"Tomorrow come on dad that's not fair." I said but he cut me off.

"Fair or not you will be joining us end of discussion." He said I got up and stormed out of the lair grabbing my phone. Once I knew I was out of hearing distance I took my phone out and called Shane.

"Hello." He said as he picked up after two rings.

"Shane." I said in a shaky breath.

"Em, what's wrong." He said. I took a breath.

"I need to see you. It's important." I said.

"Okay want to meet me at the place where you saw me coming out of this morning." I nodded. 'Like he could see me' I thought stupidly.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in like ten minutes" I said before I hung up.

Ten minutes later I was walking up to where I had seen Shane come from this morning. He was waiting outside for me. I instantly ran to him and hugged him, as I let the tears slide. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head every now and then not letting go. He lead me inside to what I guess is his home. He walked me into a room that I was guessing was his bedroom. He pulled me next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around me as my back was to his chest. He kissed the side of my neck.

"Alright so what's going on? Oh and before you start welcome to my home and don't worry my mom's out of town for the week." He said before he kissed me again as I smiled sadly.

"My family just informed me that we all are going on a three month vacation to visit extended family." I said I felt him tense behind me.

"When?" he asked I took a shaky breath.

"Tomorrow." I said in barely a whisper, as tears flowed freely down my cheeks. He tightened his grip around me.

"When did they tell you?" He asked.

"Bout forty minutes ago give or take." I said.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered.

"I don't want to go either." I said before I turned around to face him. "What's going to happen to us?" I asked he took my face in his hands.

"I'll be right here when you get back and we can still call and text and……" I shook my head.

"Where we're going on vacation there is no technology, and we can't write either cause that would mean my family would find out." I said he looked at me.

"Well than I guess this is going to be a very long three months. But when you get back we can celebrate your birthday." He said I nodded. I looked up.

"Maybe I could come home early." I said looking at him he looked confused. "If I don't put up a fight and just suck it up for my birthday my gift from my whole family can be for me to be able to come home early." I said he smiled and kissed me.

"I hope you can." He said I smiled.

"It's November now so when you get back it should be February. Question is what day in February." He asked in a strange voice I laughed.

"Valentine's Day." I said he grinned leaning forward.

"Well that seems perfect. Your birthday on the day of love with your oh so romantic boyfriend." He said I laughed and faked punched him.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." I said he smiled.

"With pleasure." He said before leaning in to kiss me very passionately. I eagerly returned it as I felt his hand slide under my shirt. I gasped not sure if I should or shouldn't go with it. But it didn't stop me from kissing him.

Our hands roamed feverishly over each other. Both of us new to this. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He was about to help me remove my shirt when my shell cell rang. We both groaned I reached over and looked at the caller ID to see it was the lair. I groaned.

"Impeccable timing." I said Shane laughed.

"You gonna get that." He asked I looked at him.

"Just don't say anything in case it's my dad." I said he nodded. I picked up.

"I'm kind of busy so you guys better make this quick." I said into the phone.

"Emily where the hell are you Splinter's furious that you just stormed out of here like that. We checked your tracker and have no clue where you are so where the hell are you. I want you home now." Leo said I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"I figure that since we are leaving in the morning that I should say goodbye to my friends now, and that is exactly what I'm doing. I'm coming home later tonight probably around midnight so deal." I said as I hung up the phone. I looked at Shane who looked at me apologetically. He pushed hair out of my face.

"You ok babe." He asked I nodded.

"Where were we?" I asked as he pounced on top of me causing me to squeal in shock. As I looked up at him and leaned forward to kiss him. We continued our heavy make out session until eleven thirty. When Shane walked me outside. He wanted to walk me home but I shook my head.

"I have to go Shane." I said he nodded as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know I just don't want you to." He said I smiled sadly and leaned forward to kiss him, he kissed me back. Backing me up against the wall.

"I have to go." I said he nodded.

"I love you." He said I gasped and looked at him. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him again he kissed me back before I reluctantly pulled away and started walking away.

"I'll see you in three months." I shouted he smiled and waved. I started walking towards the lair but I couldn't make it. Halfway home I collapsed on the ground and let the tears fall. I just sat there and cried. I felt someone sit next to me I looked up to see all four of my brothers standing over me with Raph sitting next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around me, as Don bent down in front of me.

"Emily, what's going on what's wrong?" He asked, I looked at him.

"I can't tell you." I said they looked at each other than at me.

"Em, you can tell us anything." Leo said I laughed.

"Leo if I tell you you'll tell dad and then I'll never be able to leave the lair again." I said he sat next to me.

"I swear to you that none of us will tell Splinter anything unless you want us to." He said and they all nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I was saying goodbye to my boyfriend Shane, we've been dating for less than a week but we have been flirting for like forever as well as friends. We really care about each other and now I'm going to be gone for three months and with my luck he's gonna end up with someone else by the time we get back." I said with tears flowing.

"Well that's not so bad about time you got a boyfriend." Leo said I looked at him and laughed.

"Come on let's go home. And when we get back I want to meet this guy." He said I groaned as they helped me up.

"Yea Emmy I want to meet this guy. I don't want him taking advantage of you." I came to a sudden stop and turned around to face Mikey.

"I know that these three can keep their mouths shut, but if you let this slip out at all to dad, April, or Casey I will ring you by your neck. Understood." I said he nodded. I smiled. "Good." I said as we all started walking home.

When I got home I avoided my dad at all cost and went into my room where I packed my weapons, clothes, etc. When I was all packed up I got changed and went to sleep.

I felt someone shaking me awake a few hours later I rolled over and looked at my clock. It was three in the morning.

"Come on Em, time to get up." I turned to look and saw April which I was grateful for because I was in a tank and extremely short shorts. I nodded and got out of bed and got dress and packed my pajamas into my bag. I had three duffel bags. April carried one down with me after I was ready and I carried two more. Everyone looked at me shocked. They all looked at me like I was insane. I went upstairs and took down two more duffel bags and filled them with make-up, accessories, shoes and books. When I walked downstairs the guy's mouths were hanging open I rolled my eyes.

"What." I said they all shook their head.

"Any thing else, you want to bring Madonna." Casey said. I shook my head.

"No I would just prefer to stay here." I said shooting my dad a glance he looked away.

"Let us leave." My father said each one of my brothers grabbed a duffel bag as I grabbed one for myself to carry. When we arrived to the alley I realized that two alley's down was Shane's apartment. It was just making it harder. I just wanted to knock on his door and have him say I can stay with him but I knew that wasn't happening. My dad opened up the portal for the next dimension as we all walked in. Leading me away from the person I love.

A/N: PLEASE R&R. PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

We had just arrived to our destination an hour ago and were almost to Usagi's from what I was told. I really didn't want to be here and everyone knew it. And I made sure it was clear to my father how much I didn't want to be here.

"Shell Emily, what the hell did you pack?" Raph asked I smiled.

"Well let's see you're carrying my make-up, Leo has my shoes, Don has my accessories and books, and then me and Mikey are carrying my clothes." I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah well April doesn't pack this heavy why do you."Raph asked me and April looked at each other.

"Cause I'll be wearing half her stuff guys." April said and they shook their heads. Best thing about April was that even though she was twenty-six, she loved sharing clothes with a sixteen year old. I looked out to the corner to see a small little house only to see my bestest friend from another world. He waved when he saw us and we all waved back. Surprisingly Usagi and I got along great he was like another brother to me. When we finally made are way to the door we all said hello.

"Hey Mr. Bunny man." I called him he rolled his eyes.

"Hello Blondie." He said as I rolled mine. We loved teasing each other.

"Newsflash I'm not a blond anymore." I said motioning to my hair. My natural hair color is like an auburn color, but this is the fourth color I've had. Auburn, Red, Blond, and currently my hair is a dark brown.

"Yea it suits you." He said I smiled.

"I know." I said as everyone else came over to say there hellos as we entered where we would be staying for the next three months.

"You all will have your own room, Mr. and Mrs. Jones I'm guessing you two will be sharing, so not including you two everyone will have their own room, so if you follow me I'll show all of you where your rooms are so you can put your bags down." Usagi said causing me to start laughing and Leo to explain.

"Um all the bags here are Emily's." Leo said Usagi smiled and nodded as he motioned for all of us to follow he led us to a room that was huge.

"Whose room is this?" Mikey asked.

"Emily's if it will be fine, considering you have the most amount of luggage I thought that this would better suit you." He said I didn't say anything I just dropped my bag and looked around in awe. It was huge you could fit the dojo and Don's lab in here. There was a vanity, canopy bed, its own bathroom and a balcony. I was in heaven. It would only be better if Shane could be here. I turned around speechless. Looking around not knowing what to say.

"Do you like it?" Usagi asked. I couldn't respond my voice had disappeared I just nodded like a maniac and hugged him.

"." I said hugging him like crazy.

"I take that as I yes." I shook my head.

"Are you fucking insane I don't like it I love it." I said he laughed.

"Yes well anyone else want to see where there rooms are." They all answered as they left my bags there and I couldn't resist. I ran over to the bed and jumped on it.

"This is so cool." I said hearing Mikey laugh who was still at the door smiling. I pointed to the door.

"Out of my room." I said he nodded and left shutting the door. I started unpacking the second he did. I was in heaven. As I was unpacking and put my clothes in the closet I had my thoughts drifted to Shane. I wondered what he was doing. I couldn't get him off my mind. I thought about Shane while I unpacked everything. I had one bag left when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted as I turned around to see Raph standing there. He smiled and shut the door as he walked in and leaned against my bed.

"Yes." I said looking at him strangely. He smiled.

"Want to spar." He said twirling his Sais. I looked at him a motioned for him to give me one minute as I went behind the screen to change into shorts and a tank on it that said I run with the boys. As I walked out I grabbed my Sais as I slipped on my shoes and started walking out.

"You coming." I said he nodded and ran up to me as we walked into the living room heading towards the door.

"Where do you two think you're going?" my father asked I didn't even look at him.

"We're sparing." I said as I walked outside with Raph right behind me. The second I was off the steps Raph started making the first move what a surprise. I thought.

We probably sparred for about two hours before we called it quits. We were lying on the grass panting trying to catch our breath.

"So what's this Shane guy like." Raph asked out of nowhere. I turned towards him slightly surprised.

"Um well he's sweet, kind, caring, funny, an amazing kisser…." I said just to spite him which didn't work out to well.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, wait hold up fer a minute, you kissed him." He said I nodded.

"Yeah I mean it sure as hell wasn't my first kiss but…." He cut me off.

"How many people have you been with?" He asked I smiled it was fun teasing him.

"You know I think I'm going to take a shower." I said smiling starting to head back but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait fer a second you ain't goin nowhere till I get some answers." He said I started laughing.

"Answers to what." He looked at me like I had two heads.

"To my questions." He said I looked at him like I was thinking.

"Oh look at the time bye." I said before I darted into the house laughing like crazy heading back towards my room.

"You okay there Em." Don said I nodded, still laughing wiping the tears from my eyes. He was laughing at how much I was laughing, I was finally calming down then Raph walked in and I lost it completely. Everyone was looking at me like I was insane.

"Emmy you ok." Mike asked I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah yeah I'm fine." I said walking back towards my room still laughing only to find my father going through my draws.

"Can I help you?" I asked he turned around angry.

"So I heard from a source that you have a boyfriend." I swear my heart dropped rolled my eyes.

"Who did you hear that from?" I asked walking over to the vanity to put my hair up.

"Your brothers are not ones to talk softly especially Michelangelo." He said.

"So what if I do, I can have a boyfriend I'm old enough." I said my dad and me were always close but he's been distant lately.

"NO. It is not alright you are endangering your family." My father said. I looked at him like he was insane.

"How the hell am I endangering everyone, if Shane doesn't know what the fuck any of you are or even where we live? All he knows is that I have four brothers and a god forsaken father who needs to mind their own business." I shouted he was acting like I was a three year old.

"I forbid you to ever see him again." My dad said and I froze.

"Dad you can't do that it's not fair." I said he cut me off.

"That is enough……" he said but I kept going he wasn't going to tell me that I couldn't see Shane anymore.

"No dad your being ridiculous just listen to me or better yet meet him when we go home see how much he loves me how much I love him." I said but he cut me off again.

"Emily that is enough now I suggest that you show some respect for me." He said and I lost it.

"Why the fuck should I show you some respect." I said he looked at me with pure anger in his eyes.

"Because I'm your father." I shook my head.

"You're not my father your just some sick freak that took me in when I was a scared and confused five year old." I said before running out of the house. I heard the guys call after me but I didn't stop I kept on running I don't know where I was running to but I was just going to run till I couldn't run anymore.

When I started running it was light out now it was pitch black. I stopped by a stream and just sat there and cried. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to go home to Shane. I wanted him to be here holding me. I ended up lying on my side letting the tears fall; soon I felt a cloud of darkness take over me putting me to a peaceful sleep away from reality.

"EMILY." I shot up I heard shouting, they were calling my name.

"EM." I heard someone else shout I knew it was Don that time. I didn't want them to find me I just wanted to be alone. I realized why I was here so I just started crying again slowing moving back to my previous spot on the ground.

"I FOUND HER." I heard Leo shout he came over picked me up as I cried and wrapped my arms around his neck as everyone came over. He placed me on the ground where Don checked me over telling everyone I was fine just upset. Raph picked me up this time as I held on and cried about three fourths of the way home I stopped crying and just held on.

"Shell Emily what the hell were you thinking running off like that." Raph said I tightened my grip.

"I wasn't I was angry, furious I just wanted to get away from him. He wasn't being fair he treats me like I'm a baby and I'm not." I said he shifted me in his arms a little.

"Like it or not kid, you're the youngest so you'll always be the baby to him. But that still don't give him the right to say you can't be with someone." He said as I smiled. I yawned and he noticed.

"Close your eyes will be there soon." He said as I nodded as I soon fell asleep again. I awoke to the sun in my eyes. I looked over to my balcony and saw the doors open with the sun coming in. I sat up in my bed feeling a little sore. I really didn't want to leave and see everyone I looked over to the pillow next to me to see a letter and read it. It said:

_Emily,_

_We decided that you need a day to sleep in late you haven't done that since _

_You were like six._

_When you wake up there is a bath ready for you in _

_The corner of your room. Relax than get dress_

_And come out here. Don't worry _

_Splinter is not as mad as before._

_Promise._

_~Your brothers._

_XOXO_

I smiled at how cheesy the note was; I immediately recognized Leo's handwriting. I was glad for a bath I went over a freshened up after I was done I put on a green tank and sparkly black jean shorts, and flip flops. I put my hair up added a little bit of makeup before I walked out. I walked over to where everyone was sitting and talking they all stopped and looked at me and surprisingly smiled. I smiled slightly and sat down next to Don. He gave me a small reassuring smile that everything would be okay. Raph tossed me an apple which I gladly accepted and started eating it.

"Emily." My father said causing me to look up at him cautiously.

"Yeah." I said.

"May I speak with you alone for a moment." He asked I took a deep breath and nodded. I got up and followed him. He led me into his room and shut the door.

"Dad I… "But he held up a hand signaling me to wait I nodded and kneeled in front of him

"I'm sorry." I was about to say something but he signaled for me to be quiet and I did. "I'm sorry I know I treat as if you are a child, but what you must understand and hopefully you will have the opportunity to is that when you are a parent it is a challenge in its self to watch your children grow up. I watched your brothers without much difficulty but I am having a difficult time watching you grow up. You are the youngest and my only daughter so it is harder for me. Also the fact that soon you will be attending college as I know how much you would like to attend Yale I believe." My father said and I nodded. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I will allow you to continue to see this boy but there will be rules." My father said I nodded like crazy.

"Sure anything." I said in disbelief.

"We will return after Christmas, and once we return I will allow you to date this boy and spend time with him for two weeks. During those two weeks I want you to prepare him because I want to meet him in person." He said and I swear to god the look on my face must have been priceless.

"Come again." I said he smiled slightly.

"Your brothers and I are curious as to what he is like and would like to meet him." He said I nodded.

"Can I speak now?" I said he nodded this time.

"Dad I just want to make sure that you know that I didn't mean it when I said that you weren't my father and that you're a freak I was angry and I didn't mean it." I said he looked at me and smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know my child I know. "He said

"I love you daddy." I said I could feel him smile as he held me.

"I love you too." He said as we let go of one another. "Come let us join the others." He said and I nodded as we made our way bad out towards everyone in our previous spots everyone smiled at the fact that we weren't going to kill each other. I knew everything was gonna be better on this trip.

"So Em, you and this guy ever make it all the way." Mikey says causing my dad to choke on his drink. Maybe it won't be that much better.

A/N: OKAY WHAT DOES EVERYONE THINK? PLEASE R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were returning home today. And I was bouncing with excitement. April and Casey had found out about Shane so right there I was bombarded with questions and the often asked 'Have we slept together'. It's really getting annoying. There wasn't anything strange that happened so we were all surprised especially Usagi. But there wasn't anything you could do. Today was the day after New Years and we were walking to where we would open the portal. I was all but running back.

"Come on how much longer." I whined as I leaned my head on Mikey as we continued to walk my father chuckled.

"Patience. Emily it is a virtue that you have yet to learn." He said I rolled my eyes.

"Virtue my ass I have someone I need to see." I said jumping up and down like a little kid. I heard Raph chuckle as he was in front of me so I hit the back of his head.

"Don't laugh." I said pouting he laughed again and I shot him a glare.

"Oh come on Emily the whole damn time we've been walking you've been asking none stop how much longer. I swear you're turning into Mikey." He said so I decided to play with him a little.  
"And what the hell is wrong with acting like Mikey." I said and Raph came to a stop and looked at me as if I was insane but Mikey played along and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah Raph what's wrong with being like me." Mikey said. I tried so hard to keep the smile off my face but Raph's face was priceless. I laughed and kept walking.

"God Raph how dense can you be, I'm not that much like Mike. If anything I'm more like you and that's terrifying." I said smiling before I turned around to catch up with my dad and Leo who were up ahead. I was bored and hard nothing else to do so I decided to jump on Leo.

"HI" I shouted he didn't even flinch he just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on take a joke." I said to see him looking straight ahead. "Hello." I said waving my hand in his face. I sighed and started heading back towards everyone only to feel me being lifted into the air. I screamed as he tackled me and started tickling me.

"No….Stop." I said gasping for breath as everyone stood there laughing even our father. "Stop….no…..dad…….help." I said trying to get away. My father after ten minutes of watching me be tortured finally said that it was enough and for my annoying brother to stop. I sat up laughing still as Don came over and helped me up.

About ten minutes later my father stopped and started reciting what he needed to and opened the portal. One by one we all entered to see that it was early morning still I handed my bags to everyone and darted out of the alley shouting a bye. I ran down the street and knocked on Shane's door. I heard a mumbled coming as I heard him coming down the stairs. I turned around so he wouldn't see my face but the back of me. I heard the door open.

"Yeah." I heard him say tiredly. I turned around smiling.

"Miss me." I said that woke him up as his eyes shot open and he was right next to me in a heartbeat spinning me around. I laughed and held on.

"I missed you." I said as I looked up at him as he put me down.

"I missed you too." He said before we leaned in for a kiss but he turned away I looked at him in question.

"Morning breath." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shane, I love you and I've missed you like crazy so do me a favor and shut and kiss me." I said only to have his lips hungrily attack mine as he backed me up against the wall I held on as his hands traveled over my body not that I was complaining. We continued like that for about twenty minutes before we finally broke apart. Both of us gasping for air. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"You must have really missed me." I said he smiled.

"You have no idea." He said before he kissed me once more. "I didn't think you would get back so soon." He said still smiling like a maniac. I smiled back.

"Trust me neither did I." I said he looked at me confused. I shook my head. "Trust me I will without a doubt tell you , you're just going to have to wait for a while." I said he rolled his eyes but pulled me closer as his arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. He slowly backed me back up into the wall again grinning like crazy.

"I love you." He said, I smiled at him.

"No matter what." I said he looked confused and nodded.

"No matter what." He said kissing me quickly.

"I love you too." I said he smiled and leaned in to kiss me longer but this time his kisses started trailing down my neck I moaned with satisfaction, only to feel him smile against my neck. My eyes drifted up to the rooftop where I saw my family's shadow.

"Oh god, stop." I said he looked up and looked where I was looking only to see that nothing was there for they disappeared quite quickly.

"What is it?" He asked I shook my head.

"Sorry I just thought I saw someone." I said he nodded but continued only to have my brothers come back to their spot. I decided to annoy them and turn his little kisses into a full make out session only to have us hear something drop on the dumpster further down the alley causing us to jump.

"Are you kidding me?" I said he laughed and kissed the top of my head as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"I have to get home but I will call you later." I said he nodded and kissed me one last time before I started walking. I went into the next alley only to have my brothers waiting there for me. I stormed over pissed at them.

"What the fuck is your problem." I said they smiled at each other.

"We just needed to get your attention and nothing else was working, but you were otherwise occupied." Mikey said I shot him a glare.

"Okay so what the hell is so important that you had to interrupt me?" I said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing we just wanted to see if you wanted to patrol." Leo said and I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Are you serious?" I said looking at them wide-eyed. They left and took off down the manhole. I sighed a followed after them. I knew every short-cut in the sewers so I ended up taking the short way and beating them home. I waited outside the door to see the guys walking up coming to a halt looking at me in shock.

"Took you long enough." I said opening the door and walking in. I headed up towards my room to see all my bags there. I started unpacking but heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see April.

"Hey." I said she smiled.

"Hey um you might want to go downstairs and help the guys, they without a doubt need your help." April said as I all but ran to the stairs to see Angel there arguing. She looked up and saw me and squealed, like I did as we ran into each other. She literally was choking me.

"OH MY GOD YOUR BACK." She said and I laughed.

"Yep." She smiled.

"YAY." she said in a squeal.

"Geez who knew you could be so girly." I said causing her to shoot me a death glare I laughed.

"So have you….." she said I rolled my eyes.

"They know about Shane and yes I've seen him." I said her mouth hung open and her eyes immediately shot to my dad. "They all know." I said her eyes widened.

"Wow." She said I nodded.

"Yep." She turned around and looked at everyone her eyes prolonging on Raph.

"Rule Angel, rule. What is my rule?" I said and she turned around bright red. Causing everyone else to be confused.

"I can't help it." She said I groaned.

"When I'm around you better help it. It's so weird that you…ugh." I said, she rolled her eyes. She has had a thing for Raph for like forever and I was not ok with that whether they are both my best friends or not he's my brother and I don't want him to be with her that way. Anyone else fine but not her.

"Yeah well I have to go, see ya." She said waving as we all said our byes.

"What the shell were you going on about a rule?" Raph asked.

"Girl code we don't speak about it." I said he rolled his eyes as I rolled mine and headed back upstairs. When I was done it was around one in the afternoon, so I decided to call Shane.

"Hello." He answered after two rings.

"Hey it's me." I said

"Hey babe, what's up" Shane said I smiled.

"Nothing just finished unpacking." I said he laughed.

"It took you that long to unpack." He said in a laughed I smiled.

"Yeah well my brothers and I took a little detour after I left your place." I said.

"So um I wasn't really expecting you to be back this soon so I took a job for two weeks at a soccer camp in Florida. I'll be back in two weeks and we can talk and call and everything. I mean if you don't want me to go I won't but I'm leaving tomorrow." He said and my heart stopped. I took a second before I said anything.

"Shane if you under any circumstances don't go, I am going to be pissed at you for going back on your word. I wish you could stay but I did the same thing remember. You go and this time we will be able to talk and keep in contact and everything. And when you get back maybe you could meet my family." I said.

"Really." I sighed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay then why don't you come over and we could spend some alone time together." He said I smiled.

"Yea give me like a half hour ok."

"Sure I'll see you later than."

"Kay I'll see you later, I love you." I said only to turn around and see my brothers making kissing noises.

"Love you too; what's that in the background." He asked.

"My annoying brothers that I really don't want you to meet." I said he laughed.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He said as we said goodbyes quickly and hung up I shot my brothers a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said to them aggravated as I grabbed my bag and coat and headed downstairs I saw my dad sitting in the chair.

"Dad I'm going to hang out with Shane he's going out of town for two weeks and he's leaving tomorrow so I'm going to be home late." I said and he nodded.

"Very well but please call me when you are leaving." He said and I nodded. And walked out of the ignoring my brothers.

I got to Shane's in twenty minutes and I knocked on the door, only to have it swung open in a split second and see Shane standing there.

"Everything ok." I asked as we made our way into his room he nodded and shut the door.

'Yea just um I was kind of cleaning up." He said I laughed and pulled him down next to me.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank-you." I said as I started giving him little kisses only to have us go to our original spot. Us making out as usual. That's all we did until it was around one in the morning. I told him I had to go as we were both in the alley like when it was my time to leave; we just stayed there until I left after having him promise to call me every day.

I called Raph walking home to tell my dad that I was coming back, knowing that he would still be awake. When I called he said that everyone was at Aprils so I headed there. I was feeling very lazy and decided to grab a cab thankful that I had my money on me. When the cab pulled over in front of Aprils, I paid and hopped out and went through the back door. I walked upstairs to see everyone in the living room.

"Hey guys." I said they all looked at me concerned. I looked at them confused.

"Emily why don't you come sit over here." April said I nodded and sat in between her and Don.

"Okay what's going on you guys are scaring me." I said.

"Emily we had to tell April." Don said I looked at him confused.

"Tell April what." I said looking at my family.

"About your past. About your real dad." Don said causing me to stiffen.

"Why the hell would you guys tell her about that?" I said looking at all of them with tears running down my eyes. My father came and sat in front of me on the coffee table taking my hands in his.

"Emily he knows where you are and he knows about us." My father said and my head immediately shot towards April.

"I swear to god if you told that monster anything…." But my father cut me off.

"Emily she did not tell him anything. She thought he was some type of creep and told him to bug off, but he works for the shredder so he knows more than we would like him to." Don said and I lost it, the tears just started pouring down my cheeks.

"So basically what all of you are telling me is that no matter where I hide he has connections in the same areas that we do." I said and they all nodded.

"So technically I'm not safe anywhere. Not even at the lair." I said, Raph came and kneeled down in front of my taking my hands.

"Emily we ain't gonna let him hurt you. We are gonna protect you at all cost no matter what. I promise ya. Ok." Raph said I looked at him and nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. All the guys came around and sat next to me, as I cried. My mind running a mile a minute thinking about what he did to me and my mother. I might have only been five years old but I remember everything.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Where's the little bitch." I heard that monster shout to my mother._

"_Leave her alone she's just a baby." I heard mommy yelling as I hid in mommy's closet._

"_WHERE IS SHE?" I heard the monster yell as he threw something. I heard something break that was probably made of glass._

"_John just go leave her alone." My mother yelled as I heard her door open with a bang. I started hiding underneath the clothes hoping he wouldn't find me._

"_Where are you, you little brat." I heard him yell as the closet doors swung open and he grabbed me by the hair. I screamed as tears came pouring down my face._

"_MOMMY." I screamed but the monster hit me and I stopped screaming I was just crying now. _

"_Shut up or I'll kill you. Hear me I'll kill you." He said causing the tears to come in floods._

"_Leave her alone." Mommy shouted before there was a loud bang. I heard mommy scream as she was holding her stomach. There was a lot of red water coming from her stomach._

"_Mommy." I said in a whispered she looked at me as I heard another bang and her head went back really fast before she dropped to the ground._

_Next thing I knew the monster dragged me by the hair outside in the little alley outside our home. He had that little metal toy that made a bang in front of my face. I don't know why but I was scared. Next thing I know a big mouse comes to my rescue, and he has four little green boys that walk over to me as he dealing with my daddy. The monster that makes my dreams scary. The little green boys with the mouse look like elves. _

"_I thought elves lived with Santa not a mouse." I said to them to have three of them laugh but one of them came over to me. One with a red head band._

"_Don't laugh at her it ain't funny she scared." The one with red said as they all stopped laughing._

"_Where did the mouse man go?" I asked he smiled but didn't laugh._

"_He ain't a mouse he's a rat. And he's are dad, his name is Masta Splinta. And they are my brothers." The red one said pointing to the elves. I nodded._

"_But why are elves with a rat?" I asked confused._

"_We ain't elves were turtles. My names Raphael but you can call me Raph." He said I looked at him kind of scared._

"_I'm Emily." I said. "Do they have names?" I asked. Raph nodded . "Duh." He said I nodded again. Boy I was sure nodding a lot to night. The one with an orange head band walked up next._

"_Hi. I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." He said I smiled shly. Then one with a purple head band walked up._

"_Hi I'm Donatello but you can call me Donny or Don." He said shyly I smiled._

"_You're shy too?" I asked he nodded and smiled at me. Then one with a blue head band came over._

"_I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo." He said I waved at all of them shyly. I looked behind Donny and saw the mouse…I mean giant rat walk over._

"_Hello. I am Splinter what is your name." He asked me._

"_Emily." I said shyly. He smiled._

"_Well my child it seems you have nowhere to go would you like to come and live with me and my family." He asked me I looked around._

"_But I can't leave mommy alone with the monster." I said. He let out a breath and kneeled in front of me._

"_My child your mother will not be with that man but she also will not be with you anymore." He said. I started to let tears come out of my eyes quietly as the rat picked me up and started walking somewhere. But I soon fell asleep wanting my mommy._

I sat there holding onto the guys and they held onto me. They knew how scared I was of him. But I knew they wouldn't let anything happen to me. We are a family and we protect each other it's our job.

A/N: OKAY LOVE IT. HATE IT. TELL ME ABOUT JUST R&R AND PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It's been two weeks since Shane left. He was coming back today, and then tomorrow he was going to meet my family and I was as nervous as can be. We had talked on the phone everyday for these past two weeks and it was hard. That and to add to it my biological father was out there trying to kill me. My family was going to drive me to Shane's and wait for me for when I would leave. Shane called me an hour ago saying that he got back and that he would be waiting. He said he wouldn't mind meeting my family today but I said that my brothers were busy. So we agreed on tomorrow because I need to prepare him for my family being a little different.

"Okay guys can we please go." I begged I wanted to see Shane now. Yea I know I sound like two year old, but when you haven't seen you boyfriend in two weeks you go a little insane with the ways to entertain yourself.

"What's the matter Em don't you want to spend time with your brothers." Mikey said I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be spending time with all of you tomorrow with my boyfriend here which is scary enough and I still haven't even had time to prepare him for you guys, so I kind of want to leave now." I said Leo rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys lets go before she dies of desperation." He said walking towards the battle shell with everyone laughing.

"Come on guys leave her alone." Raph said and I smiled.

"You do realize that you said the same exact thing to me when I thought you were all elves the day we met." I said and he smiled and gave me a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"Shocked you remember that." Raph said I smiled sadly.

"I remember everything about that night." I said he understood and nodded as we hopped in the battle shell.

"Hey Emily why don't you call Shane and put him on speaker so we could all talk to him." Mikey said only to have the others agree to it. I sighed.

"Only if he wants." I said as they nodded I took out my phone with a sigh and hit Shane's speed dial only to have him pick up on the first ring.

"Hello." He said I smiled.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey when you getting here." He asked me, I looked at my brothers.

"Well there's a bit of traffic but my brothers keep annoying the hell out of me, to call and ask if you want to talk to them on speaker, but you don't have to they just won't shut up till I ask." I told hoping he would say no.

"Sure why not." He said like it wasn't a big deal. I groaned.

"Really." I said kind of shocked.

"Yeah." He said, I sighed and hit speaker.

"Ok you're on speaker." I told him.

"Kay hi everyone." He said and I smiled

"HI." They said I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hi Shane I'm Mikey so you're the dude hooking up with my sister." Mikey said as he took the phone out of my hand I groaned. This was not going to end well.

"Um yea I'm Shane but me and your sister will never hookup or anything. If and when we reach that stage its gonna mean something more than a one night stand" He said causing me to smile like crazy.

"Um wow uh ok dude." He said wow who knew Mikey could be so speechless. I laughed.

"Alright man listen up the names Raph and your with my baby sister. So here's the deal you hurt her in any way shape or form I will kill you understood." Raph said with his normal attitude Shane probably took as a joke but responded in the best way possible when dealing with Raph.

"Trust me if I ever hurt your sister you can put me through whatever pain you wish." He said, and I swear Raph lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"I like this guy." He said smiling while twirling his Sais. Next Leo took the phone and brought it over to Don who was driving.

"Hi Shane, this is Don just making sure that you understand that Raph is dead serious, and he basically said for what goes for all of us." Don said I was just cracking up in the background at Don trying to sound scary. But I knew damn well that if anyone ever pissed him off that they better run for cover.

"Trust me I'm terrified of him already." Shane said referring to Raph boosting his ego. His smirk got bigger and now was twirling his Sais like a maniac.

"Alright Shane last brother. My names Leo and you and Emily can be together all you want but god help you if I catch you two kissing in front of me." Leo said I rolled my eyes and stood up and took the phone from him and took it off of speaker.

"Hey sorry I'm almost to your place anyway." I said he laughed.

"Its fine but your brother Raph sounded serious." He said I sighed.

"He was." I said and he went silent. "Babe." I said.

"Nothing just now I'm starting to get a little scared." He said. I smiled.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." I said he laughed.

"I'm probably gonna need it." He said as they pulled the battle shell to a stop I hopped out and waved as they left in a hurry leaving Raph behind who hid in the shadows.

"Yeah well I'm outside." I told him walking over towards the door.

"Okay come on in the doors open." He said before he hung up. I walked in and walked straight into the living room.

"Shane." I called as I went in and put my bag and jacket on the counter.

"I'll be right out." He said, I sighed and looked around we didn't really spend too much time in here; I saw pictures over on the mantle and went over to look.

One picture was of Shane's eighth grade graduation. Another one was of are hole class at our freshmen field trip to Washington D.C. that was the first trip I ever took without my family. And Shane was there for me the whole time knowing how much I didn't like being away from them. Then there was another one of Shane but he was with a woman. Older around her mid-forties short. Shane kind of looked like her, hair color and eyes were the same. She looked like she had some disability like Down syndrome or something. Not that, that was a big deal I mean I can't really judge but I was wondering if this, was his mom. If this was the reason why I haven't met her yet.

"Hey." Shane said walking over towards me I smiled.

"Hey." I said as I leaned up to give him a kiss. He looked at the picture I was looking at and smiled sadly.

"That's my mom.' He said I nodded.

"She seems nice." I said he looked at me with that same smile.

"I wasn't sure how you would act so that's why you haven't met her she's gonna be home in an hour and I told her about you she'll talk to you for a little bit if you want to. I mean I understand if you don't but….." I put my finger to his lips to get him to stop rambling.

"Babe, I really don't care if your mom has a disability or not. Your family is different and so is mine. Just promise me that when you meet my family tomorrow that you won't judge right away either." I said he nodded slightly confused.

"Your family has a disability to?" he asked I shook my head.

"Not exactly. I guess you could say that they are more handicapped in a way. It's easier to understand once you meet them." I told him he nodded and then had a big smile on his face I looked at him question.

"Yes." I said as he smiled and picked me up bridal style and spun me around. I laughed until he finally stopped.

"I can stand you know." I said he smiled.

"I know I would just rather have you in my arms." He told me I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He eagerly returned the kiss and walked me over to the couch where he laid us down and hovered over me not breaking the kiss. We heard the door unlock and we both shot up.

The door opened revealing a lady in what a nurse would wear and shorter woman, the one from the picture Shane's mother.

"Oh hello." The nurse said I smiled.

"Hi Grace this is Emily." He said she smiled and walked over and shook my hand. She was a woman heavy weight with dark skin, mid age. She seemed nice all the same.

"Oh so this is the Miss. Emily me and Linda have heard so much about." She said still holding onto my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said she smiled and looked me over once. I looked at Shane who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I see our Shane did an excellent job at picking you." She said I smiled. I could tell she was definitely a character.

"Oh my Shane where are your manners introduce her to your mother." She said scolding him like a child I tried to hide my smile. He sighed and grabbed my arm and brought me over to the woman from the picture. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. She looked upset.

"Mom, this is Emily my girlfriend. Em this is my mother." He said I stuck my arm out to shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Williams." I said she looked at my hand. She started moving her hands towards Shane she spoke sign language apparently and I don't think she was happy.

"No mom this is Emily the girl I have been telling you about." He said she looked at me once then sighed a little dramatically I might add and held her hand out for me to shake. I smiled and shook hands with her. She pulled away and went into what was most likely her room.

"Sorry she's kind of over protective. She's not really good with new people coming into our home." He said I had to smile.

"Well then you should know what to expect from my father." I said he looked at me and kissed my head only to hear someone clear their throat. We both turned around and saw Grace standing there smirking, we both smiled.

"Well Miss Emily are you hungry I could cook something if you like." I smiled.

"Thank-you but I can't stay that long I just wanted to welcome Shane home and make sure he was still going to meet my family tomorrow." I told her she nodded.

"Very well. Shane after you two love birds say goodbye could you please come help me." She said he nodded as she left us alone walking into the room his mother had gone.

"I'm sorry if I upset her." He shook his head.

"It wasn't you alright." He told me I nodded as he leaned down to kiss me. I eagerly returned it. I pulled away though feeling bad that my brothers were out there. I had only been here an hour and I had to leave.

"So I'll be here around 6 tomorrow to take you to my place." I said he nodded I quickly gave him a kiss before I grabbed my bag and coat and made my way down the stairs. I took out my cell and dialed Don's number he said that the battle shell was waiting for me.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I was finishing cleaning around the lair and surprisingly the guys weren't cracking jokes or anything they were even helping me clean. I was extremely nervous and was even shaking a little. I was scared he was gonna leave me. But when I was younger I promised myself if I ever fell in love the only way I could ever be with someone was if they excepted my family. Now they can react however they want , that's fine I understand that they aren't exactly normal but if they leave me because of them I'm not going to care, and I'm going to continue living my life.

"Emily." My father said causing me to look up from cleaning the table in the living room.

"Yeah." I said, he smiled slightly.

"Maybe you should leave now to get Shane." He said I nodded and stood up. I looked at myself once in the mirror and walked out towards the warehouse. I went outside and saw a taxi and flagged it down. I gave the driver Shane's address. When we pulled up Shane slid in next to me. I smiled and gave him a brief kiss.

"Where you picked me up from please." I said and the driver nodded.

"You alright?" I asked he nodded.

"Nervous." He nodded not knowing what to say. We arrived outside of the warehouse I paid the driver and grab Shane's hand as the driver drove away we started walking towards the warehouse before we went in I stopped him.

"Just remember that my family is the complete opposite of normal but I love them more than anything and in order for us to be together you have to except them to." I told him he nodded and put my face in his hands.

"Em, I love you even if your family were part of the purple dragons." I laughed.

"Far from it. We aren't exactly the dragon's biggest fans." I said he nodded trying to understand. I went in first followed by Shane. I grabbed his hand and led him into the lair he gasped. I didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or bad. My family was standing by the TV. I brought Shane over there. He didn't say anything. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

"Shane this is my family." I said motioning to them.

"Guys this is Shane my boyfriend." I said. Shane just remained standing there looking at them for awhile before he said anything.

(A/N: YOU KNOW I WAS GONNA STOP HERE AND MAKE YOU SUFFER BUT EVEN I'M NOT THAT CRUEL )

"Well when you said they were different I didn't think you meant this different." He said after awhile me and the guys looked at him shocked.

"You're not scared of us?" Don said stepping forward he shook his head.

"Not scared just creped out." He said I looked at him shocked.

"Well then let's get on to the introductions." I said causing everyone to laugh at how quick I wanted to change topic. "Okay so that's Mikey, Don, Leo, and Raph. Guys this is Shane." I said he nodded as they all exchanged hellos "And this is my dad. Dad this is Shane." I said he nodded and bowed back without a second thought when my dad greeted him, which was a surprise.

"How do you do sir?" Shane asked my father.

"Quite well. Thank-you. Now I believe there are some questions you must have." My father said. Shane smiled.

"Yes sir." He said to my father as we all sat on the couch.

"Well ask away." I said leaning back.

"Okay so what's with the weapons?" He asked and I laughed.

"That's the weirdest first question anybody has asked." I said, Raph nodded.

"Yeah we always get asked what are we and crud like that." Raph said Shane shook his head.

"Well you four are turtles, and your father is a rat." He said and I nodded.

"Okay well to answer your questions; we all have weapons because we're ninjas. We were all trained by my father." I said and Shane looked at me curiously.

"All of you." He said I nodded.

"Believe it or not I can take care of myself quite well." I said acting offended. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah like that time you got kidnapped by Hun." Raph said I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't count, even dad said so. And it's not my fault anyway you were suppose to be covering me but where were you keeping score with Casey." I said as he grinned at me innocently.

"Wait you got kidnapped, when?" Shane asked I looked at him and smiled.

"Like 5 years ago or something we were really young it was like are second time top-side without our dad." I said he looked at me confused.

"Top-side." He said unsure. I nodded but Mikey spoke up first.

"It's just what we say about the towns and stuff above the sewers." Mikey said. Shane nodded.

"Well put Mike." I said sarcastically he grinned.

We had all been talking for about 2 hours and now everyone was just asking questions about each other, well minus me I kind of knew most of the answers to most of them.

"So Shane what are your plans for after high school?" Leo asked, that was probably the first question I didn't know the answers to.

"Well after I graduate I would like to travel for a year and see different parts of the world, and then come back here and hopefully be able to study at NYU." Shane said I smiled. I knew that if he was going to travel for that year I would not be joining him.

"What you want to study?" Don asked.

"Law." He said I smiled well one thing we have in common.

"Just like Emily." Mikey said I smiled.

"What type of law?" I asked.

"Um I want to major in Criminal and minor in family. What about you?" he asked.

"Um I want to major in Corporate and Family." I said he nodded.

"No minor." He said

"Well if I had to choose it I would probably have to say criminal." He nodded.

"So you want NYU, and where did you say you want to apply to Em." Mikey said we all looked at him in awe.

"Mikey I have been saying for 10 years that I want to go to Yale and you still don't remember." I said he shrugged. Shane laughed and put his arm over my shoulder. We all sat there and talked for about another hour before Shane said he had to go. He said his goodbyes and I walked him to the outside of the warehouse where he flagged down a taxi. We said our goodbyes before he drove off. I smiled as I walked back into the lair. Everything was going great in my life.

A/N: OKAY I'LL ADMIT NOT MY FAVORITE CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO GET IT IN THERE SO I COULD START THE NEXT ONE WHICH IS GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING. PROMISE. R&R. PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Today was Valentine's Day and my birthday. I spent all of yesterday with Shane because today he was returning back to his soccer camp for the week. I was upset that he wasn't gonna be here, but excited cause me and the guys were going on patrol tonight. I haven't been able to go with them in like forever. I sat up in bed wide awake after hearing a loud bang downstairs. Thankful for today being a Saturday. I sighed as I slipped on my robe brushed out my hair and made my way downstairs. As I came down the stairs I saw them all standing there looking Mikey looking guilty. Great I have to save his shell on my birthday just what I need.

"What did you break this time Mikey?" I said having them all turn around surprised. They looked at each other then at me then everyone looked at Leo. He nodded.

"Might as well." He said I was about to ask when…..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." They all shouted I laughed and came over and gave them all a hug. I got red roses and the Da Vinci Code series from Don. Movies and cds from Mikey. A month without morning training from Leo and a day to be the leader. Which I thought was hysterical and was definitely going to use to my advantage. And Raph was looking at me smugly.

"Ya want my gift?" Raph asked I nodded. "Okay now before I give it to ya remember there will be rules, master splinter approved, and Casey picked it out." He said I nodded he grabbed me by the hands and pulled me towards the warehouse but stopped before we entered the doors he stopped and place his bandana around me and turn it around so I couldn't see.

"No peekin." He said I rolled my eyes not like he could see me anyway. He walked me over to a spot and stopped me I heard the guys gasp and got excited.

"What? What is it?" I asked starting to get excited only to have the mask ripped off of my eyes revealing the most beautiful sight ever. I gasp and started jumping up and down excited.

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME A FUCKIN MOTORCYCLE" I squealed only to have him laugh. I was screaming and jumping and hugging Raph like crazy. He was laughing and the guys were staring at my gift wide-eyed.

"Okay okay calm the shell down now there are rules. You can only ride if me and or Splinter know, you can't take Shane on it and under no circumstances can you what so ever ride in purple dragon territory. Oh and I have to approve the outfit you wear while ridin."He said and I was fine with everything except the last part.

"Your kidding me right you have to check my outfit, what am I five." I said he smirked.

"Ya want the keys or not?" he said dangling them in my face I snatched them and went to sit.

"Damn." I said excited as I took a seat on my new bike. I ran my hand over it smiling like crazy.

"Ya like it?" Raph asked I didn't trust my voice I just nodded. He grinned. I don't know why but I started getting emotional and started crying. Mikey noticed and looked at me funny.

"You ok there Em." I nodded and turned around hiding my face laughing and crying.

"Are you crying?" Raph asked I shook my head.

"No I have something in my eye." I said he snorted and came over.

"Uh huh." He said.

"Oh my god I'm so ridiculous I'm crying because I got a bike." I said as everyone laughed as I wiped my eyes and hopped off my bike.

"Its not workin yet cause Don has to fix something's but it should be working in a week." Raph said I nodded smiling like crazy.

"Okay that's fine." I said before we spent the rest of the day hanging out. Leo and I sparred for like an hour. Mikey and I played DDR me and Don just sat down and caught up and I spent two straight hours thanking Raph for my gift.

My dad had given me permission to go on a weekend trip with April to the spa which was my gift from April, and Casey. And my dad gave me a necklace with a charm.

We had left out on patrol for about an hour and I've never had so much fun. I haven't been out with the guys in like forever. We ran into some purple dragons and busted them up, but we were now just sitting on the rooftops talking, just like old times.

"Okay so I would like to thank you all for wanting to hang out today and for my amazing gifts." I said they all laughed.

"No problem Em, we haven't hung out in like forever." Don said as everyone said there agreements. We sat there and talked and fooled around a little before we stopped because we all heard something. Next thing we know we were surrounded by the foot. We were up on our feet in a split second weapons ready. We got into are stances back to back guarding one another. Karai smirked and stepped forward we all turned are attention to her especially Leo.

"Well if it isn't the freaks and there whore of a sister." She said causing Raph and Leo who were on either side of me to growl I put my hands on one of their arms as they both calmed down a slightly. Key word slightly

"What do you want Karai?" I asked knowing Leo was in his own little world thinking of how to speak up. She looked at me smiling, which made me suspicious.

"Well you see I have a new recruit. And I think you know this person. You see their assignment was to prove himself worthy to me and he did by leading me to you and your pathetic family. I'm sure you must be able to figure out who I speak of." She said but I looked at her completely lost.

"Huh!" I said earning a snicker from Mikey. Karai sighed but nonetheless still had that smile on her face.

"Well let me describe the person. He's a year older than yourself. Tall, handsome, has a retarded mother, loves soccer. Am I getting anywhere?" She asked I looked at her cautiously, it seemed like she was talking about Shane but I knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't do that. Not to my family. Not to me.

"Your lying he wouldn't do this he wouldn't be a part of this." I said to her starting to feel my world crashing before me. And he wasn't here anyway he was at soccer camp again.

"Am I, well may I have our newest member of the foot step forward please." She called out to them as one member came and stepped forward. "Please remove your mask and reveal yourself to them." She said the foot ninja nodded before revealing Shane. I gasped as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Happy Birthday babe." He said with a sick grin. I felt the tear slip down my cheeks.

"You sick bastard how could you do this to me?" I said he laughed evilly as I felt my heart shattering and my life slowly falling apart. What have I done to my family? My brothers. My father.

"Well it was quite simple, you had a thing for me even though it took you forever to come around and it helps that your family happens to be a bunch of motherfucking freaks of nature." He said I lost it and threw my Sai at him it hit him in the arm. He groaned and threw it to the ground. I attacked him noticing right away how horrible his form was.

"You ever call my family freaks again and I will gut you like a fish. Don't ever think you're gonna get away with this." I said as I threw him to the ground and took my Sai back before heading back over near the guys. Karai walked out still smirking, god she was really annoying tonight with that fucking smirk on her face.

"Well I won't be causing any of you harm tonight but trust me we will all be looking forward to next time, because I promise you none of you will survive." She said before her and the ninjas including Shane disappeared behind a cloud of smoke that we were engulfed in I felt arms wrap around my waist and knew they were not any of my brothers. I screamed and heard them call after me but it was too late, I had already felt the rag press against my mouth with a sweet sticky smell as I fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke to find myself in a cell on an old dusty bed that most likely hadn't been slept in, for god knows how long. I groaned as I sat up with a massive headache. I heard the door open and I shot up and got into my stance reaching for my weapons only to feel that they weren't there. 'Great now I'm going to have to take them down old school.' I thought to myself. I looked towards the door and saw Shane walk in with Karai, I started to get excited. Shane sucked at defending himself I saw that before, and I loved a challenge.

"Well it seems you are awake." Karai said I shot her a look.

"Where am I?" I asked she smirked as Shane stepped forward. I didn't move all I felt right now was nothing but pure anger towards him.

"Hell." She simply stated I looked at her confused.

"Sure I am, and you're my twin sister." I said sarcastically.

"Well we shall see how you feel about that when he's done with you, I shall return later." She said as Shane nodded smirking towards me. He had this look in his eye that made me feel uneasy. Karai shut the door and Shane was facing me completely now.

"How the hell could you do this? To me to my family. I thought you cared Shane why the fuck would you do this." I said angry with tears flowing down my face. He just laughed.

"You truly are pathetic if you actually believed that I cared. It was funny to think that you fell so quickly as well as introduce me to your family and bring me to your home I thought for sure that it would've taken me at least a year for you to crack so easily ,guess I was wrong." He said I started shaking with angry tears.

"You sick bastard." I said as I swung at him only for him to grab my hand mid air and pull it behind my back. He put his mouth close to my ear, literally breathing down my neck.

"You should never underestimate your opponent." He told me, as he shoved me on the bed and held me down. I couldn't move he was to strong.

"Get off of me." I shouted he smirked.

"Not happening."He started undoing my pants and sliding them down.

"Stop get off." I kept shouting but he wouldn't stop he removed his clothes and mine holding me down not allowing me to move. He was stronger than I ever thought. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop touching me. He didn't stop ,I told him to , asked him begged him and he wouldn't. I didn't know what to do. My brothers promised that they would never let anything happen to me, my dad promised. But then Shane did as well, and he was doing this to me. I was waiting for my brothers to come in and save me but they never did. I didn't stop struggling. I wasn't going to give in that easily. He wasn't going to think that he could rape me and that I wouldn't do shit about it. After about an hour of me struggling I felt my world go black as I was punched in the face.

When I awoke I looked around and noticed that my clothes weren't on. I started shaking with fear as I remembered everything that happened before he knocked me out. I saw my torn clothes on the floor and quickly put them on. I must have been sitting crying on my bed for an hour when I heard the door in the outside hallway open.

"Guys split up we have to find her." I heard someone say it sounded a lot like Don. I stood up and hid against the wall to try and get a better look I saw them all walk past. I gasped.

"Guys." I said in barely a whisper. Mikey heard me and turned around and saw me.

"Emily!" He exclaimed as they all rushed over.

"Emily get away from the door." Raph said I nodded and went over next to the bed only to hear the door open. I started crying as I ran towards Raph and wrapped my arms around his neck holding on for dear life.

"I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." Was all I kept repeating. Raph picked me up and carried me out. I don't know how but we got out of there without a fight. They brought me into the battle shell where Raph placed me on the seat next to my dad. I laid my head in his lap and starting crying hysterically.

"It is alright my child you are safe now." My father reassured me. But it wasn't all that reassuring.

"He didn't stop. He wouldn't stop I said no and he wouldn't stop." I said crying. As I felt my father tense and her April gasp. I knew she understood what happened by her reaction to what I just said.

"What the shell are you talking about." Raph said mad. I didn't look at any of my brothers.

"I just want to go home." I said still crying.

"I am sorry my child but now that they know where we live I believe it would be best for all of us to go somewhere they will not find us." My dad said, I don't know how long but I must have cried for at least an hour before I felt a wave of darkness overtake me.

This time when I woke up I looked around and saw that we were at Usagi's. I was in the same room as last time. I sat up and looked around, I couldn't face my family with how weak I felt at the moment so I laid back down as the tears started again. I must have been really loud because I heard the door open and someone sit next to me on my bed.

"Its ok kiddo. Your okay. We're gonna take care of you." I heard Raph say as he pulled me close. Right now all I wanted was for things to go back to normal and they weren't I don't think they ever will.

A/N: OKAY LOVE IT HATE IT. LET ME KNOW. I GOT VERY TEARY EYED WRITING THIS.

IF YOU KNOW ANYONE THAT HAS EVER BEEN RAPED OR SEXUALLY ABUSED, CALL YOUR LOCAL POLICE DEPARTMENT OR TELL A TRUSTED ADULT. NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO SUFFER THAT EVER.

PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW. THANK-YOU.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS STUDYING LIKE CRAZY FOR MY MID-TERMS PROMISE NOT TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LONG AGAIN. NO ON WITH THE STORY.

CHAPTER 7

A month. That's how long it's been since Shane….. I was lying on my bed. I've spent every night since then crying. I just cried now I don't think I ever stop. I wasn't crying now though. I was just lying there as a realization hit me. I was late. Very late. I should have gotten my period about three weeks ago. I didn't tell anyone about this. I couldn't tell them that I might be pregnant because of him. I couldn't not with that sick bastard's child. I put one hand to my stomach as all my fears started. Would I take care of this child could I. Could I looked at this baby and love it or was all I would see just a memory of all that's happened. A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts.

"Em." I heard April say before she came in to sit down next to me. "I know you're probably not in the mood but if you ever need to talk I'm here." She said. I took a deep breath.

"I think I might be pregnant." I said in barely a whisper to low for her to hear.

"Sorry kiddo your gonna have to speak up I couldn't hear you." She said rubbing my back in a soothing way.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said louder knowing that she heard me when I heard the gasp that escaped her lips. The tears started moments after. She pulled me closer as I cried.

"Its ok sweetie everything gonna be ok." She said reassuring me over and over. It didn't help nothing would. I fell asleep soon after from the exhaustion.

When I woke up I felt a hand on mine I looked up to find Raph sitting next to me. I looked at him confused.

"April told me and only me so don't panic, we are gonna find out if you are or aren't." Raph said I was a little bit in shock and still partly asleep when he told me this.

"How it's not like we have a test to take or a doctor we can go to." I said he shook his head and grabbed a box.

"April brought it for her incase her and Case ever had a scare." Raph said I nodded and took the box from him and walked into the bathroom.

(5 MINUTES LATER)

The timer beeped and I looked at the stick. I saw what the results were as tears formed in my eyes and I slowly slid to the floor. I sat there staring at the stick. Positive. It was positive. Pregnant. It meant that I'm pregnant. That's all that was running through my mind. I am in no way mom material but here I am pregnant with his kid. I didn't even notice Raph sit next to me. He took the test from my hand and looked at it. He let out a sigh and pulled me close as I cried. I must have cried for at least an hour before I stopped.

"Its ok you'll be ok we can fix this." He said rocking me back and forth.

"How." I said in barely a whisper.

"Well first we tell Splinter, than we tell everyone else and see what they think you should do until we come to a solution everyone agrees on." Raph said as I nodded, terrified of what my father would think. Of what my brothers would think.

"Come on." He said as he helped me standup as we walked to where my father's room was. Raph knocked as I stood there terrified of him disowning me.

"Come in." I heard my father say as my brother dragged me into our father's room. We both kneeled in front of my dad. He smiled at us until he saw the expressions on our faces.

"What is it my children?" Our father asked. I looked towards my brother who nodded for me to go ahead and tell him.

"I'm pregnant."I said in barely a whisper, hoping my father didn't hear me. But he did I saw the look in his eyes, almost as if he was disappointed in me. The tears started to flow as I looked at the ground in front of me. I don't know when but I felt him wrap his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and cried more than I have for this past month.

I finally stopped crying about two hours later. Raph was still in the room with us because I didn't want him to leave. All I wanted was my big brother here with me.

"My child I know that this is difficult for you but when would you like to inform the others?" My father asked. I looked at him with puffy eyes.

"I don't know where I would start dad." I said he looked at me sympathetically.

"Well would you like to keep this child?" My father asked. I looked at him with tears slowly forming again.

"I'll let you know soon I have not decided yet." I told him as he nodded.

"I shall be there for you whatever you decide. Raphael will you please have everyone wait for us in the living area we will be out momentarily." My father said Raph nodded before heading out giving me one last glance.

A few moments later my father and I walked out into I guess what you can call the living room. Everyone was waiting for us as we walked out. My dad and me sat on the couch as my father was the first to speak.

"I know that you are all aware of the incident that occurred with Emily a month ago." My dad began as everyone nodded and looked at me I looked away as the tears started knowing that it was coming next.

"Well as a result of that event, for lack of better word, your sister is….is" my dad said as his voice broke I looked at him and just said it plain and simply.

"I'm pregnant." I said hearing everyone gasp as the tears started again. Raph came and sat next to me as I started sobbing.

"Are you gonna keep it." Mikey asked quietly. I looked up at him.

"I don't know. I mean do you guys think that I should." I said looking at all of them, they looked at each other then back at me. Leo was the first one to speak this time.

"It's up to you Em. I mean when you have the kid you might not even think about who the father is but then the first time you hold that baby do you want Shane to be the first thing to come to mind." Leo said to me that was exactly what I was thinking before.

"Well I think that you should have the baby and if it's too hard you can always put it up for adoption." Don said, I didn't think that was such a bad plan. I knew Raph and my dad were already on my side for whatever I decide. But April, Casey and Mikey still haven't said anything.

"April." I said a little unsure.

"I personally think you're too young for any of this." Was all she said before walking out the room. Casey gave me a sad smile.  
"Whateva ya chose I'm on 'er side." Casey said before going after April.

"I agree with Don." Mikey said. I took a deep breath.

"I need to think." I said before I got up and went into my room where I laid down, exhausted, eventually falling asleep.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

I woke up and just laid in my bed. My family seemed okay with me keeping the baby but I wasn't sure. If I couldn't I could always put the baby up for adoption I suppose. I sat up and looked around it was morning and I'm pretty sure everyone was up by now. I sighed as I walked out of the room and saw everyone sitting in the living room talking among themselves. When Mikey waved after seeing me everyone else seemed to register that I was there as well. Raph walked over to me.

"You ok kiddo." He said I nodded.

"Did you decide what you are gonna do yet?" Mikey asked me as everyone's eyes were on me. I nodded.

"Well….." Mikey said.

"I'm gonna try and raise the baby." I said knowing how different my life is about to become because of this decision.

A/N: I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW. AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been two months since I decided that I was going to keep the baby. I was now three months along and showing. The morning sickness was bearable not as bad as I thought it would be. My family was very supportive. We were deciding on where else we could go to stay as we felt that we were overstaying are welcome at Usagi's. I was sitting bored out of my mind reading a book when Mikey came and sat in front of me.

"So what are you gonna name my little niece or nephew." Mikey asked I looked from my book and sighed.

"I haven't even thought that far yet Mike." I said with a small smile as I put a hand to my stomach and rubbed it.

"Well can I give you a suggestion?" My lovable brother asked I nodded. "I think if it's a boy you should name it Michelangelo." Mikey said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I will defiantly think about that." I said as he smiled and walked away. I shook my head as I went back to my book. Ten minutes later I heard someone come in the door. I looked up and saw Leo and Raph come in. Raph had been really supportive of every decision I have made so far. I knew one thing for sure whether I have a boy or girl they were defiantly getting named after their uncle. I smirked at the thought. Leo seemed to notice.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked I just shrugged and went back to my book. Not even a minute later my father told everyone to gather in the living room so we could speak.

"I believe that it is time we leave and go somewhere else." MY father said we all knew this was coming.

"And go where?" Mikey asked.

"I believe going back home would be the best." My father said. I shook my head.

"Not happening. Never, nunca, nine, nada, no. Nope, sorry I am not going back there." I said

"My child I know that you are concerned for your child as well as your safety but I believe it would be for the best if we return back there." My dad said as I looked at him like he was insane.

"And go where we can't go to lair, Shane knows where it is. We can't hide at Aprils because he knows where that is too, and I refuse to stay at Casey's bachelor pad, no offense." I said looking at Casey continuing as he seemed unfazed. "So therefore there is nowhere else to go." I stated. Everyone was looking from me to my father back and forth until Casey spoke up.

"What about the farmhouse." Casey said, everyone's head whipped towards him. "Did you ever tell Shane about the farmhouse?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I mean I did mention it to him but I never mentioned where it was not really. The only thing I ever told him about it was that it was out of state and it was the only place that we would all go to go on vacation." I said, I saw my father nod.

"Very well we shall stay there for the time being we leave tomorrow, any questions?" My father asked I nodded.

"Yea." I said as my father motioned for me to continue. "How is this going to affect the baby traveling to another dimension?" I asked my father looked slightly taken aback.

"Honestly the baby should be fine. It's nothing dangerous." Don said to me I nodded.

"Well since that's settled perhaps we should all gather are things and get them ready for tomorrow." My father said as we all got our stuff together ready for tomorrow as I just rested for tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up to my brothers arguing, two hours before we were going to leave. I groaned as I sat up and walked into the hallway. I stopped and listened to what they were yelling about.

"_NO. NOT HAPPENIN' FEARLESS. There is no way I am putting her in that type of danger." I heard Raph shout. _

"_Well Raph there is no other choice." I heard Leo shout._

"_Leo dude, Raph's right." I heard Mikey shout._

"_Guys." I noticed Don say as the fighting stopped I guessed they saw me .I stepped out into the light looking at them._

"So what exactly is it that you guys want me to do?" I asked, only to have them each look at each other. Leo was the first to speak.

"We think there's a way that we can take care of Shane." Leo said I stiffened when he mentioned Shane's name.

"And what would that be." I said a bit unsure.

"We use you and the baby as bait."He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Leo you can put my life in danger all you want, but you're not putting my kid at risk." I told him as I turned around and headed back towards my room.

When I was in my room I flopped on my back on my bed and placed a hand over my growing stomach. My mind swirling with thoughts. My brother seriously thought that I would place the baby at risk near that monster. That I was going to go near him I wasn't going to go through that ever again. I was absentmindedly rubbing my stomach when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I sat up seeing one of my older brother walk in.

"You ok." He asked as he came and sat down next to me. I shrugged not really wanting to have this discussion.

"You know that he cares about you, you're our little sister, but sometimes he forgets that there are certain aspects, and views to different situations." Don said to me I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I asked, earning a smile from him.

"In terms that you and Mike would understand, he cares but he can be a real ass when life isn't going his way." I nodded my head smiling.

"Thanks." I said, now having my brother looking confused.

"For what?" He asked I smiled.

"For being here for me especially now with everything that's going on and that's on its way." I said he smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"You might want to get ready everyone's up so we are leaving early." He told me as he got up. I nodded as I started getting ready as we were heading back. The only good thing that could come out of this was that we weren't going where he could find us.

When I finished packing I made my way over to everyone who was by the door.

"Okay so let me just make sure we are clear. We are going to the farmhouse not the lair right?" I asked looking towards my father who nodded.

"Yes we will be arriving at the farmhouse." My father replied I nodded as we all made our way out following him. There was diffently tension in the air especially between me and Leo and everyone can tell.

"Em you want me to carry that." I turned around to see Raph next to me I nodded and handed him my bag as everyone continued walking. Leo was up ahead with my dad and I could tell that something was up with him.

"What the hell's been going on with him?" I whispered towards Don he shrugged.

"I've been trying to find out." He told me as I nodded. We finally made it to the portal that my dad opened as we entered it. When we walked out of it we were in front of the farmhouse.

And this is where are story truly begins, well at least mine.

A/N: Hey sorry that it has taken me so long to update my computer's battery died and I needed to wait till the new one came in the mail to update. Hope you please read and review.

P.S: How does everyone feel about me writing a different TMNT story completely different from this one. If I were to write a different story would you guys read it or no, just curious please be brutally honest.

P.S.S: There is a poll on my profile let me know what you think the baby should be. Boy, girl, twins, or other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(4 MONTHS LATER)

We had been at the farmhouse for about four months now and I was currently seven months along in my pregnancy and looking much bigger than anyone seven months along should be so we all agreed that it was probably going to be more than one baby. And that scared the hell out of me. We were all in the living room sitting talking to one another, when my cell phone rang. So I answered it after looking at the caller ID and put it on speaker.

"Hello" I said grinning.

"Hey girl how you feeling." My bestie Angel said on the other line.

"Huge." I said as everyone was looking curious as to what she had to say. As we were not in the city anymore Angel was our eyes and ears until we returned which I was doing everything in my power to avoid.

"That sucks. Anyway listen one of my people that are part of the dragons, said something about Karai being around there with a guy of Shane's description, so I pretty sure it's him. But I can't figure out why they are always there. No one seems to know why anyway, and every time they are there they are always speaking to Hun." She said through the phone I groaned. Now the babies were kicking hard as hell every time I heard his name the babies would kick. I guess they knew who the enemy was.

"Angel you have to stop saying his name because every time you do my ribs have to deal with it." I told her.

"Oops sorry forgot." She said with a slight chuckle I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone to Leo who immediately started asking Angel a bazillion and one questions. Ever since we left the other dimension Leo has been acting really weird towards me and I don't know why. I sighed as I started rubbing my stomach. Hoping the kicking would stop.

"You alright." Raph asked as he came over a sat next to me. I nodded slowly and yawned as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Em, you really should get some rest." I heard Don say as I nodded again. He had been lying on the couch in the room I was staying so if I went into labor early he would be there.

"I know but they kick so much especially at night it so hard to sleep." I told him he nodded understanding, as we shared a room so he most likely heard me complaining.

"Alright so Angel is going to keep us posted if anything else happens." Leo said I nodded, as did everyone else.

"Hey fearless." I said and he turned around not meeting my gaze.

"Help me up. You and I have to talk. Alone." I said I heard him sigh as he came over and helped me up. I walked outside on the porch and sat on the swing, as he sat next to me.

"Why are you doing everything in your power to avoid me?" I asked after sitting there for about five minutes.

"I'm sorry." He said I looked at him confused.

"Leo I don't want you to be sorry I just want to know why you're acting so differently around me." I told him placing my chin on his shoulder.

"It's my fault." He said in barely a whisper.

"What is? Leo you're not making any sense." I told him looking at him confused.

"I'm your older brother and I broke my promise." Leo said, now I was totally lost.

"Leo what the fuck are you talking about." I said.

"Remember when I and you were playing in the sewers when we were younger because you were mad at Raph for some reason and I lost you. I made a promise when I found you. I told you that I would never ever let anyone harm you and look Emily, someone did and now your life is going to be the opposite of normal." Leo said, and I lost it I started laughing hysterically.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Leo said I calmed down before I finally spoke.

"You think my life was normal before I got pregnant. Holy shit fearless when has my life ever been normal. It's always has been the opposite" I said chuckling a little.

"Em, you don't have to live this way and you know it. You could leave and not tell anyone about us and have a normal life." He told me and I looked at him speechless.

"Leo I would never give up my life with you guys ever." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to walk back inside, but he caught my wrist and pulled me into a hug, which was extremely awkward considering my huge ass stomach. We laughed as we pulled apart.

"Sorry once I have the babies it will be a hell of a lot easier to give me a hug." I told him as he gave me a kiss on the forehead as we both headed inside. When I was inside I saw Don looking at me in worry.

"What Genius." I said he shook his head.

"Bed now." He told me pointing to the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh and Raph calls Leo Splinter Jr." I mumbled as I headed upstairs.

"I heard that." Don shouted I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever dad." I said with sarcasm, as I entered my room. I went into the joined bathroom to change before I hopped into bed. Soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(1 MONTH LATER)

Eight months pregnant and I just wanted it over with. I put on bed rest seeing how I couldn't move a foot without running out of breath. Everyone was taking turns watching me and I was currently being babysat by Raph. He was spending a lot of time with me and I was enjoying it a lot. We talked about old times mostly and reliving adventures.

"So have you decided on any names yet." I nodded.

"Yeppers." I said grinning.

"Well you goin to tell me or what." I shook my head.

"Nope not telling your gonna have to wait till after the babies get here." I told him he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, can you tell me something." I shook my head.

"Nope, nada, no, ain't happening." I said he shook his head.

"Whatever." He said I laughed then gasped in pain.

"Ya alright." Raph asked I nodded.

"Yea just wasn't expecting that." I said to him, he still didn't look convinced. "Raph seriously I'm fine I just wasn't expecting a kick that hard." I told him he nodded seeming more at ease.

"Okay well I'm going to crash as soon as Don gets back." He said just as Don opened the door and entered.

"Speak of the devil." I said with a grin as Raph gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving, I didn't even noticed that I was smiling till Don said something.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Don asked me I shook my head.

"What no, Don he's my brother." I said Don rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"Em, are you honestly going to tell me that you don't have any feeling whatsoever for him. I can see the way you look at him. You know I'm not going to tell anyone, so talk to me." Don said I sighed.

"Okay so I do like him more than I probably should. But there are too many reasons as to why it would never work." I told him confessing my feeling that I have kept to myself for so long.

"Such as…" Don said waiting for me to continue.

"Have you seen my stomach." I said to him.

"Em I don't think he wouldn't want to be with you just because of the kid." He said I shook my head.

"That's not everything though. I mean who wants to be with someone that's damage goods. He knows everything about me, he sees me as his little sister, nothing more, and compare me to the competition he would never chose me over her." I said tears slowly falling.

"Over who?" Don said as I just realized that I let Angels secret out.

"You tell anyone what I'm about to tell you and I swear to God I will kill you." I told him he nodded. "Angel likes Raph to. I mean she likes likes him and I mean she's way prettier than me, she definitely skinner than me and has nothing holding her back. Once I have my kid Don I automatically have to take care of them. Not to mention I'm going to need a job to provide for them, and I can't go to Yale anymore cause that flew out the window the second Shane raped me." I told him breaking down. Don pulled me into a hug as I cried.

"Em, everything is going to be ok. You are without a doubt going to make an amazing mother, not to mention the fact that you are going to find someone that loves you soon. Okay." Don said I nodded as I kept crying. I knew I cried myself to sleep that night because the next day I woke up and Don still had me in a protective hug. I sat up and sighed as I got out of bed and changed. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Don awake.

"Morning." I said he smiled.

"Morning, how long have you been up." He asked me I shrugged.

"Like for fifteen minutes." I told him he nodded and went downstairs as I laid back down. I was feeling really tired even though I just woke up. I was probably lying down for no more than twenty minutes when I felt a pain and liquid near my legs. I lifted my blanket off of me to see that my water just broke.

"Hey Em what do you want me to bring you for breakfast." Don asked coming back into the room.

"My water just broke." I told him and his faced paled.

"Shit stay there." He said as he ran out of the room.

"Not like I can move to go anywhere." I said to myself in the next ten minutes my father was up in my room as well as Don and April.

"How are you feeling?" April asked as she came in.

"Fine." I said gasping not a second after. My father took my hand.

"You will be alright my child." My dad said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Dad I'm not ready to be a mom yet. I'm scared." I told him he gave me a small smile as I gasped again this time the pain was worse.

"You are going to be fine and make an excellent mother." My father told me I nodded as I tried to get comfortable, as if that was even possible.

(9 HOURS LATER)

Nine hours I have been in pain for labor. Nine fucking hours whose in labor four nine hours.

"Don get these kids out of me I can't handle this." I said crying my dad gave my hand a squeeze.

"I know it hurts Em but you're not dilated enough yet, your gonna have to wait a little bit longer." He told me I groaned squeezing my father's hand.

"You're doing fine, my child." My dad told me. I nodded. About twenty minutes later Don said I could push. I shook my head.

"You know I'm fine I change my mind I don't want to do this anymore." I said April laughed and came over towards me.

"Kiddo it's a little late for that." April said as I started pushing

(30 MINUTES LATER)

I was sitting up holding one of my babies as my dad was holding another and Don was cleaning up my third. I had triplets. Triplets I'm seventeen and gave birth to three babies. I was smiling like crazy I had two girls and a boy. My dad was holding my son as he was the first born and I was holding one of my girls as she was the second one born and Don was cleaning up my other little girl.

"Well here's baby girl number two." Don said walking her over to me so I could see her. I smiled as I saw her they were all so small it was amazing to think that they were once inside of me.

"I can't believe that he got me pregnant with triplets." I said still in shock my father smiled sadly.

"Dad I don't know how you managed the single parent thing with five of us, because I don't think I'll be able to do it with three." I told him.

"My child you will be able to handle this fine." He told me I nodded.

"What are you going to name them?" April asked, I smiled.

"I want everyone in here when I tell them their names." I told her she nodded.

"Want me to go get everyone?" she asked me as I nodded again smiling.

"Okay dad when Raph comes in let him hold him for when I tell the names and Don let Mikey hold that one okay." I said as they looked confused.

"Please." I said they nodded as everyone came in. I motioned for Leo and Don to stand by me for this.

"Okay so what are their names?" Mikey asked.

"Okay well first I'm going to tell everyone their names then I'll start with the godparents okay." I said and nobody seemed to have objections so I continued.

"Okay so the baby of babies, the one Mikey is holding she is named after her uncle Mikey. Mikelle Angela Hamato." I told them Mikey smiled at me, with tears forming.

"Thanks short-stuff." He told me I nodded.

"Then this little girls name is Lacey Raine Hamato." I said and then I looked to Raph with a big ass grin on my face.

"What." He said cautiously.

"And my first born and baby boy that Raph is holding is named after him. His name is Brandon Raphael Hamato." I told them looking towards my big brother who was grinning like crazy.

"Thanks Em." He told me I smiled.

"Okay now on to the godfathers and godmother." I said.

"Okay well they are all going to have the same godmother if she wants to. So April I would be truly honored if you wanted to be there godmother." I said to her and she started nodding like crazy.

"Of course I will." She said to me I nodded and turn my head to my other two brothers.

"Okay so if you two want to I would like it if the both of you will be two of my children's godfathers."I said. "Don I would love for you to be Lacey's and Leo I would love for you to be Brandon's." I said they both grinned like crazy.

"I would love that."Leo said as Don nodded in agreement.

"Ditto." He said making me laugh; I turned my head towards Casey.

"Case." I said he looked at me cautiously.

"Yea."

"Would you like to be Mikelle's godfather?" I asked he looked surprised.

"Seriously." I nodded.

"Yea I might act like I hate you but I really don't." I said grinning as he did as well.

"I would love to." He said as I smiled. All the babies were being passed around as I smiled at them. Everyone came over to congratulate me but left after Don making it clear that mommy and her babies needed rest. The babies were all placed in one crib next to me all in different colors so we could tell them apart. Brandon was in blue, Lacey was in pink, and Mikelle was in yellow. I smiled at all of them as I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.

A/N: Hey guys just wanted to thanks everyone for the reviews and polls, as well as PM's especially _Made up dreams _who gave me the idea for Mikelle's name. Special thanks to you hope you all enjoy.

Okay so what do you think of Don and Em's talk she finally admitted her feelings for Raph. Also due to the poll it was a tie between a girl and other than the choices that were up so I made her have triplets and two girls. Some of you wanted her to have four kids but I kind of thought that was pushing it. Hope you all like this chapter.

Please don't forget to review thanks. Promise to update soon.

~Sarah


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The babies were now a month old and definitely getting bigger. I had them all downstairs as everyone was playing with them. Brandon was without a doubt a mama's boy, which everyone could tell. Lacey was definitely a girly girl, she loved being put in dresses and Mikelle was definitely a tom boy every time you tried to put her in a dress all she did was fuss around until you put her in something else. I had been able to train a little in the morning and at night so my body was thankfully looking just as good as ever. Raph had been really helpful always playing with the kids and everything I loved to watch him with them.

"So how much longer are we gonna be here." Mikey asked my dad I shot him a glare seeing it he grinned sheepishly and held Mikelle in front of him so I wouldn't attack which is kind of hard to do with Lacey in your arms.

"I believe by next week." My dad said, I shook my head feeling the tears form, my dad seemed to notice this.

"My child." My dad said looking at me.

"I don't want my babies getting hurt daddy." I told him he nodded.

"Em, we won't let anyone hurt you or the babies ok." Raph told me I nodded.

"Hey Don come take Lace from her so I can take her outside for a bit." Raph said Donny nodded as I handed Lace to him, as Raph took my hand and dragged me outside.

"So why did you want to take me outside?" I asked as we started walking in the woods. He looked at me with a small smile.

"I uh kind of wanted to talk to you." He said I nodded.

"Kay about what." I asked as we stopped and sat on a broken tree.

"I um you see I like this person and I know that you are good friends with them so I was wondering what you think they would say if I asked them out." He said I felt my heart drop I knew who he was talking about.

"I think Angel would love to go out with you." I told him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started heading back, I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. I looked up to see Raph looking at me, with hurt in his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about Angel." He said I looked at him confused.  
"Well then who" I said but was cut off as his lips touched mine as he back me up into a tree. My arms wrapped around his neck as his went around my waist. Once we pulled apart I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow." Was all I could say as I looked up to him he smiled as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." He said as his lips were on mine once again. This time different than the first but better.

"Why did you think I meant Angel?" Raph said I looked at him as if he was in sane.

"I quote 'I like this person and I know that you are good friends with them'" I said to him looking at him knowingly he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oops didn't mean for it to sound like that I guess." I smiled as he said that. "Em, look I know that we have always said that we are each other's brother and sister and stuff like that but I feel something more and I guess I was wondering if you felt the same way to." He said coming up to me wrapping his arms around my waist once more as my hands roamed his chest. I looked up at him.

"I do feel the same way." I said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss me but I placed a finger on his lips. "But do you really want to be with someone who has three kids at seventeen." I asked him he smiled.

"Yes." Was all he said before he kissed me this time as passionate as ever.

"I love you." He said as we pulled away. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said knowing that I meant this more than I ever did with Shane.

"So." He said playing with my fingers as we sat on the ground under the trees.

"So." I said mimicking him. He smiled.

"What are we now?" he asked confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked he looked at me pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I mean are we a couple, are we really good friends, are we dating I mean what?" He said kind of shyly leaving me grinning. I leaned into kiss him.

"Definitely dating. Only if that's what you want." I said cautiously he smiled and kissed me.

"Definitely." He said before we kissed I took out my phone and looked at the time.

"Lets head back, I shouldn't have been away from the kids this long in the first place." I said he nodded and smiled.

Once we arrived back everyone was looking at us.

"Sorry lost track of the time kids ok." I asked I saw April nod.

"Yea we just put them down for a nap." She said I nodded and sat next to my dad, and placed my head in his lap.

"Perhaps you should take one as well my child." My dad said I shook my head.

"Nah I'm fine Lace and Brandon usually sleep through the night. I just have to worry about Mikelle she hates having to go to sleep." I said taking out my phone responding to text messages I got and looked at one that stood out from Paul.

_Hey Em, miss u._

_Wen u comin back im dyin here._

_Seriously u hav 2 come back I saw Angel _

_Makin out with Shane b4_

_-Paul_

"WHAT?!"I screeched sitting up everyone looking at me concerned.

"What's wrong." Raph asked I told him to shut up as I dialed Paul's number.

"Hello." He said sounding tired.

"Are you without a doubt one hundred and ten percent sure that it was Shane you saw her making out with." I said in a bit of a rush.

"Em, hey I haven't heard" I cut him off.

"Paul answer the goddamn question." I said to him he sighed.

"Yea and I got the pics to prove it." He said my eyes widened.

"Send them all to my cell now." I said

"Sure give me ten." I cut him off again.

"Not ten minutes I want them on my phone now every single picture of them together got it." I said.

"Fine." He said I hung up

"Damn it." I said holding my head in my hand.

"What's the matter." Raph said coming in front of me.

"Supposedly there are pictures of Angel and Shane making out so are little friend is sleeping with the person that raped me." I told him I got a ton of gasps out of the room.

"Is he sure that it's her." April asked I shook my head.

"We'll find out soon enough." I said she nodded as my phone started vibrating I looked at the messages and saw pictures clear as day of Angel and Shane taken yesterday. A few of them they were even making out heavily in.

"Well." I heard Leo asked I nodded my head and handed him the phone he went through the pictures with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I think we definitely can't go back to the lair now sensei." I heard Leo said as he showed my father the pictures. I ran upstairs to my room and sat on my floor and cried as I looked at my babies. I heard the door open and close and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Babe everything's going to be fine." Raph told me kissing my neck I shook my head.

"Raph I thought my babies were safe here but apparently they are in more danger now that they can probably find us." I said as I cried he pulled me to him as I cried my eyes out soon being taken over by sleep.

When I woke up I felt an arm wrapped around me I turned around to see Raph lying next to me I sat up, looking around remembering all that happened earlier I looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning I sighed as I went over to check on the kids they were all asleep except for Mikelle. Shocker, I thought, smiling as I picked her up and sat her in the chair next to her crib.

"Hey baby girl, mommy promises you that she will do everything in her power to protect you, and your brother and sister." I said as I rocked her and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep, so I placed her back into her crib. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as Raph's head rested on my shoulder.

"You alright." He asked I nodded.

"Yep I just woke up and came to check on them." I told him as he nodded and we made our way over back to the bed. We must have been lying down for about ten minutes not even when we heard a crash we both shot up I immediately went over to the kids everyone ran in here to make sure we were okay nobody knowing what that sound was. April, Casey and I each took a baby and stood in the back of the room making sure they were okay as my father stood by the door as Raph and my brothers rushed downstairs. We didn't hear anything and I was surprised to see Raph walk in.

"My son what is it." I heard my father ask he looked miserable.

"Case ,April will you watch the kids for Em." He asked they nodded I placed Brandon on the bed as April and Casey came by to watch them. My father and I followed Raph downstairs to see the place totally trashed, with Usagi standing there leaving me even more confused.

"Hey bunny-man, what are you doing here." I asked everyone looked at me upset.

"What has happened?" My father asked besides me.

"I have come to warn you that you should return to my world as soon as possible if you stay here the outcome won't be good for one of you." He said looking towards me I along with everyone else immediately understood. Shane was coming and Angel was with him, she no doubt told him about the kids.

"Let's get the kids out of here first." I said as Raph nodded and headed upstairs with me right behind him. We had three car seats one for each kid and we were going to put them in one just for safety cause we were traveling through a portal. I grabbed my bag as April had the babies' bag.

"April you and Casey go , we'll be down in a minute." Raph said April nodded as she came over to take Lacey, and Casey came to grab my bag once they left the room I looked at Raph.

"So what." I started but was cut off when his lips touched mine as he backed me up against the wall. This kiss had everything put into it I looked at him curiously smiling.

"Don't know how long till I'll be able to do that again." He said I laughed and smiled as I leaned up to kiss him quickly but it soon turned into a longer kiss than either of us expected. We both heard someone clear their throats which caused us to jump at the sound. We both looked at the door and saw Donny and Mikey standing there grinning.

"Finally." They both said we looked towards each other and smiled. Raph quickly looked back.

"You two shell brains keep your mouth shut until we tell everyone." He said as they nodded. I did a quick look in the mirror making sure I didn't look to out of it as the four of us made our way downstairs.

"What took you to so long?" Leo asked me and Raph as we came downstairs we both shrugged as I walked over to the kids who were on the floor and made sure that they were all alright.

"Hey my babies." I said as I earned a giggle from Brandon I went over to him a kissed his nose making him laugh which made me smile. It was amazing how I could be as scared as hell but one smile from these three and I was fine.

"I believe we should leave." Usagi said I nodded as the guys and everyone helped me with the kids and their stuff.

About an hour later we all arrived at the house that we ended up staying at every time we came here now.

"Same rooms." I heard Mikey asked, Usagi nodded.

"Can you guys help me bring the kids into my room." I asked Raph and Don who were each holding one kid. They nodded as we made my way into my room and placed them on my bed in their car seats where they were all asleep I smiled at them and took out my camera to take a picture.

I turned around to see Don had left and it was just me and Raph.

"He went to get the bags so don't think we can act any different in case fearless or Splinter come in." He said I smirked and nodded. Not two seconds later, my father and Leo both came in I smiled at Raph because he totally called it.

"Emily, the playpen is over there so you can place them in there so they have somewhere to sleep." My father told me I nodded as I started placing them in the playpen that Leo put up for me I smiled at him as I placed them down one by one, when I was done I noticed everyone still there.

"Yes ." I said as I moved the car seats into the corner of the room.

"Nothing, my child I just want to wish you a goodnight." My father said.

"Night dad." I said to him as I gave him a hug before he left my room. I turned towards Leo who I gave a hug.

"Night kiddo."

"Night bro." I said as he walked out of my room I turned around and saw Raph still standing there smirking. I walked over to him.

"When are we going to tell everyone." I asked him as I stood in front of him he smiled at me.

"How about tomorrow." He said I nodded.

"Kay." I said as I leaned up to kiss him which he returned I smiled as I broke away.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said giving me a quick kiss, before walking towards the kids making me smile. "Night guys." He said as he gave them all a quick kiss, making me smile at how well he is with them. He gave me a quick wink as he walked out of the door and shut it. I sighed as I went over to the kids to check on them quickly before I went over towards the bed and fell asleep.

A/N: Well what do you think, Raph and Em finally together, Angel betrays them, and what do you think everyone's reaction should be please R&R thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Today me and Raph were going to tell everyone. And I wasn't sure what to expect. Don and Mikey had promised to act surprised when we told everyone but I didn't know how well that was going to work out especially with Mikey. Anyway everyone was in the living area playing with the kids, and talking amongst themselves, I looked over to Raph who gave me a quick wink I quickly turned away, to help Lacey who was crawling into everything. She definitely had a thing for Raph she always loved it when she was near him. I looked over at her as she made her way over to Raph, when he saw me looking as I nodded towards him letting him know whenever he was ready he could tell everyone.

"Um guys." Raph said and everyone looked towards him. I gave him a small smile.

"Uh well." He said looking towards me for help.

"Raph and I have something to tell all of you." I said sitting Brandon in my lap who was looking up at the ceiling completely unaware of everything around him. Everyone looked confused.

"Well my son go on." My dad said to him he nodded.

"Um well me and Em are kind of uh." He said I rolled my eyes and finished for him.

"We're dating." I said and I swear the place went dead even Lacey stopped to look at everyone.

"Uh guys." Raph said I look towards my father who broke into the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"Congratulations." My dad said jumping up taking us both by surprised, we looked at each other slightly taken aback.

"You're not mad." Raph asked my father who shook his head smiling.

"I knew something would have happened between the two of you eventually." He said we looked at each other.

"Well what about the rest of?" He asked we already knew that Mikey and Don knew but Leo, April and Casey still haven't said anything.

"Well I think it's awesome. About time you guys got together." Mikey said grinning, Don smiled and nodded.

"Yea I didn't think you two would ever get together." Don said we smiled at them.

"Leo." I said when he didn't say anything; he looked towards us and gave us a sad smile.

"I'm happy for you two." He said before walking outside. I looked in the direction he just walked.

"I'll be right back." I said as I handed Brandon to Mikey and got up to follow Leo. I walked outside and saw him heading towards the little garden that was there; when I got close enough to see him he was sitting in front of the little pond there I walked over and sat down next to him. We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before I broke the silence.

"You going to tell me what you have against me and Raph being together?" I finally asked when he didn't say anything.

"It's not that I have anything against you two being together, it's just that, I want you to have better." He said I looked at him confused.

"What the hell do you mean he's the best person there is for me." I said not sure where he was going with this.

"Do you really want to be stuck in this world forever, I mean I want nothing more than for all of you to be happy but don't you think you would be happier if you didn't know us." He said to me.

"No." I responded immediately without hesitation before continuing.

"Leo I don't know what it is with you thinking I don't want to be here with you guys but this is where I want to be. I have to go inside I need to put the kids down, but please whatever the dilemma is let it go, you haven't gotten rid of me in the past twelve years so don't expect me to leave now." I told him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed back inside to check on the kids.

When I walked inside I notice Raph and the kids gone.

"Where." I started but my dad cut me off.

"Raphael brought them into the room so they could nap." I nodded and headed into my room. When I walked there I saw him standing over the playpen smiling.

"Hey." I said he jumped slightly when he saw me but smiled.

"Hey didn't see you there." He said I smiled as I walked towards him.

"Apparently." I said as I came over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So what happened with fearless?" He asked as he put his hands on my waist, I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. Leo is just being Leo, don't worry kay." I said giving him a kiss. He smiled.

"Fine, I put them down but um Lacey doesn't really want to sleep apparently." He said looking back in the crib. I looked over and saw Lacey looking around at her brother and sister. I picked her up and sat on the bed with her, as Raph came and sat next to us.

"Your not gonna sleep cause Uncle Raphie put you down are you." I said in a baby voice as I gave her a kiss causing her to giggle. Raph smiled.

"She has your smile." He said I looked at him smiling. I looked away and looked at Lacey wondering if she was ever going to know about Shane.

"Hey. You okay?" Raph said taking my hand in his I nodded him giving him a slight smile.

"Yeah I was just thinking." I said to him he looked concerned as he came and wrapped his arms around me as I move Lace closer to us.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked I let a few tears flow turning my head hoping he didn't see but he did. "Hey what's the matter?" He said I looked at him.

"Shane knows about them but they don't know about him. What's gonna happen if he sees them or something. What's gonna happen when they ask me one day who their dad is. Raph there is no way that I'm gonna be able to tell them that." I said with the tears flowing freely now. He came and pulled me close as he placed his chin on my head. I was now holding Lacey who was falling asleep.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll figure it out and when the time comes babe. I know you will." He said giving me a kiss on the head. I nodded and got up and placed Lacey next to Brandon and Mikelle, as I went back over to the bed and sat down next to Raph.

"It's gonna be okay." He told me I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss as we fell back on the bed with him on top of me. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his hands in my all over my body, just like Shane…

"Raph stop. Stop for a sec." I said as he pulled away confused. I sighed and shook my head.

"You alright." He asked I nodded.

"Sorry just um a flashback sort of." I said not wanting to tell him that I remembered Shane being like this he nodded.

"Of him." He said in almost a growl.

"Babe please, drop it ok. Let's go see what everyone else is up to kay." I said he nodded as we headed into the living room hand-in-hand, leaving the door cracked so I could hear the kids.

"Hey guys." April said as we walked in I smiled and sat over next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. "You okay." She asked me I nodded.

"Yeppers just tired." I said she nodded.

"Everyone, I believe it would be the best for everyone if we were to stay here permanently. Now April I understand if you and Mr. Jones would like to return back to New York because of your families and we will accept that, and perhaps we can all visit from time to time but I believe that my family and I should stay here permanently." My dad said and I felt the tears start. I knew they were going to leave, I knew that I was going to lose my sister.

"I need to think about it." April said Master Splinter nodded as April and Casey both headed towards their room.

"My child I know that you will miss April, but." My dad said I shook my head.

"Raph can you watch the kids for me." I said he nodded as I darted out of there like a bat out of hell. Like when my dad and I got into a fight the first time we came here I just ran, no place set in mind, but I ran. When I had finally stopped I realized that I was in the same exact spot as the last time I ran from the house. I just sat there and cried. Shane had completely destroyed my life and was now costing me the one person that I could talk to that would understand me more than my brothers, when it came to certain things. I just sat there letting the tears fall. I heard someone coming so I hid, so they were in my line of view but I wasn't in there, but I noticed immediately that it was my Don. I sighed.

"You know you scared the shit out of me." I said stepping out from behind the tree. He grinned.

"You'll get over it." He said with a smile I walked over to him and sat on the ground in front of him knowing he would get it and sit in front of me.

"You ok." He finally asked as he sat down. I shrugged.

"I know she's gonna leave Don, and I understand why but it's not fair. She is the only one I can talk to about certain things that I can't talk to you guys about." I said he nodded.

"Don't worry kiddo, it'll be fine. Why don't we head back ok." He said I nodded as we started walking back towards the house. Don and I spent the whole time talking about how living here was definitely going to be different but without a doubt much better. When we got back we walked into the living room to find no one there. I walked back towards my room to see Raph asleep on my bed and all the kids still sleeping. I climbed into bed to lie down next to him and fell asleep; wondering about what the future was going to hold.

A/N: Read and review please. All you have to do is press the pretty little button.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(2 MONTHS LATER)

It's been two months since my dad told everyone that we were going to be staying here permanently and I was dreading today because it was the day that April and Casey were leaving. We were all getting ready to say goodbye as my dad opened up the portal so that they could go back. Everyone was saying goodbye but April saved me for last.

"Come here Em." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I let the tears flow as she did to.

"I'll miss you." I said as I pulled away she gave me a smile and wiped my tears away.

"I'll miss you two, and the babies." She said I smiled and pulled her into one more hug.

"I have to go." She said I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I pulled away from her as she smiled and gave my forehead a kiss and walked over to Casey. She looked back at all of us once before they walked through. When the portal closed I let the tears flow as I felt Raph come and wrap his arms around me.

"It'll be okay babe, we'll see them again." He said kissing the side of my head I nodded, as I pulled away as we started walking back, I took one last look back at where I last saw them before I turned around and walked with everyone else. Usagi was watching the kids so we could all go and say goodbye but honestly all I wanted right now were my kids here. When we walked inside I walked straight into my room and saw them all awake in the playpen. I took them out and placed them on the floor so I could play with them and feel a little better. I heard a knock on the door and looked up and saw Leo standing there smiling.

"Hey." He said coming over.

"Hey, what's going on?" I said as he came over.

"Came to check on you." He said I nodded as he sat next to me.

"It's not fair." I said he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Its okay Em, everything's gonna be fine." He said I nodded as the tears fell.

"It's not fair though. This is all Shane's fault." I said he gave me another quick kiss on the forehead. I heard a cry and whipped my head to see Mikelle holding her little arms out for me. I smiled as I picked her up and put her in my lap.

"Hey I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He said I nodded.

"Fearless it's me you can tell me anything." I said to him he smiled but there was a knock on the door, I turned to see Raph.

"Hey uh Splinter wants to see everyone. He said picking up Lacey as Leo grabbed Brandon. I nodded as I stood up I turned to face Leo.

"We can talk later." I told him as I followed Raph over to where everyone was.

"Okay there is no way that something else could possibly be going wrong." I said as I handed Mikelle to Don, looking towards my father he smiled sadly.

"I am afraid that I have learned some news that we should take into consideration." He said I looked at Raph who shrugged.

"Meaning?" I said confused.

"Meaning that we should be extra careful if we leave here, there have been some rumors that the foot has been seen." My dad said, I sighed and slid to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Perfect."I mumbled.

"So what do you want us to do Sensei?" Leo asked holding Brandon.

"I believe it would be for the best if we all just stayed inside for awhile or at least if we go outside we should only go as far as the garden." My dad said we all nodded.

A little while later I put the kids down for a nap, and was about to find Leo so we could talk when Raph came in. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I said he smiled.

"Hey." He said coming over to me giving me a kiss. I smiled as we broke apart.

"So what's up?" I asked he grinned.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time together.' He said I smiled.

"Definitely." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked I shrugged.

"I don't care; I just want to spend some time with you." I said before he leaned down to kiss me. I returned the kiss. We must have been making out for at least an hour when I heard the kids start to cry I sighed as I pulled away.

"Sorry." I said as I got up and went over to see Mikelle crying I picked her up and kissed her forehead, which felt warmer than usual.

"Hey babe, does she feel warm to you?" I asked him as she started to whimper, I held on to her as she cried. Raph came over and felt her head.

"Yeah she does here let me take these two out of the room and I'll go get Splinter." He said I nodded and sat on the floor with her as Raph took Lacey and Brandon out of the room. About five minutes later my dad came into the room.

"My child how is she?" He asked.

"I don't know dad, none of my kids have ever been sick. She's burning up and she's pale and she's shaking and I can't get her to stop crying." I told him he came and examined Mikelle from my arms.

"My child Usagi went to get a doctor to come look at her she will be alright." He told me I nodded as I kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok baby, its okay." I kept repeating over and over until Usagi walked into the room with an old mutant cat. That came into the room with a doctor's coat on.

"Hello I am Lee." He said towards me I nodded.

"I don't know what happened she was fine this morning." I told him as Mikelle started fussing again. I kissed her head as he bent down in front of Mikelle and I. He started checking her over.

"Might I hold her for a moment?" He asked I nodded and handed her to him. About fifteen minutes later he handed her back to me. Just as Raph walked back in he came over and sat next to me.

"I believe she has a virus. Nothing major she just needs some rest and fluids. Also I would like it if I can come by in two maybe three days to check on her again." He said I nodded.

"Yeah that would be fine. Is it alright for her to be by her siblings or should I keep them separated until she's better?" I asked he smiled at Mikelle as he spoke to me.

"Yes she should be alright. I am ninety-nine percent sure that it's okay for her to be by them." He said I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Thank-you." I told him he nodded.

"Let me show you out." My father said as he walked Lee out, I sighed as I looked at Raph he smiled and kissed the top of Mikelle's head.

"Lacey and Brandon alright?" I asked he nodded.

"There fine they fell asleep so Mikey put them in the spare crib in his room." He told me.

"Sorry our plans didn't work out." I told him he smiled at me.

"That's okay; Mikelle just wanted her mommy's attention." He said I laughed.

"Yeah well she is definitely gonna have eighty percent of my attention." I told her she looked at me and smiled. I smiled as I gave her a quick kiss and put her back down in the crib. As I looked at her one thought came to mind, why must there always be drama.

A/N: Please press the pretty little green button at the bottom of the page. Thank-you. I would appreciate reviews whether you are hating on my story or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mikelle wasn't sick anymore and Raph was currently watching the kids for me as I took Leo aside so we could finish our conversation.

"So you gonna finish telling me what you started to tell me the other day." I asked he looked away as we were walking on a path in the forest. He stopped and turned to look at me and nodded.

"I just, I know that you love Raph and everything but there is something that you need to know before I back off and stop living in a fantasy." He said I nodded.

"Leo what are you getting at?" I asked before I felt his lips on me I was stunned for a moment before I reacted. I pushed him away and slapped him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I all but shouted, he looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Tell me you didn't feel a thing." He said I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"I need to get back." I said running through the forest back on the path I ran straight into the house and into my room I shut my door and saw Raph sitting there looking concerned as I flung myself at him holding on as I cried.

"Babe what happened, where's Leo." He asked me I shook my head and let the tears fall. I heard someone come in.

"Raphael let me talk with her." He said I felt Raph nod as he kissed the top of my head and leave as I saw my father sit next to me. I looked straight ahead at my babies, in the playpen.

"My child what happened?" He asked as the tears started flowing more I shook my head.

"He kissed me dad. Leo. And now I could lose Raph because of him." I told him as my dad wrapped his arms around me I leaned into him and cried as he comforted me reassuring me over and over that he wasn't going to leave, but the amount of guilt I had right now was indescribable. My head shot up as I heard a loud crash my dad and me looked at each other before we darted out of the room. Raph must have found out because he was looking ready to kill Leo being held back by Mikey, Don, and Usagi who were still having a hard time. I ran up to him and put my hands on his face.

"Babe calm down ok everything's fine, you need to calm down please for me." I said he looked at me a seemed to lighten up still shooting death glares towards Leo, who was looking the other way.

"Mike watch the kids will ya." Raph said taking me by the arm and dragging me outside over through a different area in the woods. When we were far enough in so no one could see us Raph turned facing me as he pinned me against a tree.

"Raph." I said in barely a whisper.

"Do you love him? Do you want to be with him? Do you want him to take care of you and the kids cause if you do please let me know now. Cause I ain't gonna be your little toy" He said with tears falling down his cheeks. I put my hands on his face.

"I love you not him. I want you not him. I want you to be there to protect me and the kids not him. I need you not him." I told him as he captured my lips with his bringing me close to him. I moved my arms so that they were wrapped around his neck.

"I love you." I told him as we pulled away. He smiled and nodded as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." He said capturing my lips with his once more.

"Imma kill him." He mumbled I laughed.

"Don't cause you know that Splinter will just end up killing you." He smirked and nodded.

"Whatever." He said as he leaned into capture my lips once more.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Raph and I were sitting in the room playing with the kids. We were both avoiding Leo like the plague. I was smiling at the kids when Raph said something.

"Em." I turned to face him.

"Yea babe." I said quietly.

"I um I was wondering how you would feel about me taking the role of the dad, to your kids." He said I looked at him happy but kind of confused.

"What are you saying?" I asked him. He smiled at me before continuing.

"How would you feel if when the kids start talking you have them call me dad." He said and I gasped.

"Are you being serious?" I asked he nodded.

"Completely." He said I smiled at him.

"I would truly love it if you would want them to consider you there dad." I said he smiled as he leaned up and kissed me I smiled into the kiss before I felt little hands pulling at my fingers I looked down and saw Brandon pouting pulling my fingers.

"Oh does my baby want some attention." I said he slightly nodded causing Raph and me to laugh as I pulled him onto my lap.

"Come here baby." I said placing him on my lap where he was looking at Raph intently.

"What you looking at little man." Raph said to him smiling, earning little noises from Brandon. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Be nice." I said to him receiving a big grin from him. We were sitting in silence as I put Brandon back in the crib as Raph broke the silence.

"Marry me." He said taking me by surprise.

"I'm sorry what." I said a little unsure if I heard him correctly or not.

"Marry me." He said again looking me dead in the eye.

"Raph…" I started but he cut me off.

"I know that I don't have a ring or anything but I love you and I love the kids. So marry me." He said again. I smiled as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with everything I had, as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I pulled away smiling.

"So is that possibly a yes?" Raph said unsure shook my head no.

"Nope." I said he looked taken aback as I continued to smile. "It's not a possible yes, it's an absolutely yes." I said as he broke into the biggest grin I had ever seen as he kissed me. I smiled knowing that nothing could ruin this.

A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. I AM ALSO HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU GUYS COULD TELL ME IN REVIEWS OR PMS WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT BESIDES THE WEDDING ESPECIALLY WITH LEO EM AND RAPH I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK-YOU

PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all my readers I am truly sorry to say that due to some major writers block on what should come next I really don't know what else to write for this story so I'm going to be taking a break and working on a different story. I am truly sorry to all of you if any of you have any ideas please let me know and I'll consider them. Thank-you


End file.
